Huesos y colmillos
by Eliburton-97
Summary: Como cada Halloween un vampiro como yo visita Halloween Town para visitar a sus amigos de toda la vida. Pero este año es diferente porque Oogie Boogie vuelve "de entre los muertos" buscando venganza. Y no va a ser fácil pararle los pies.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Martes 30/10/2012, Pennsylvania, 7:00 AM

-¡Buenos días, madrugadores! ¡Esto es Disco FM, la emisora donde se juntan éxitos de ayer y hoy! Para los que ahora están conduciendo de camino al trabajo, mucha precaución y feliz trayecto. Comenzamos una nueva hora con Queen y su éxito mundial "I want to break free". ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

_I want to break free I want to break free  
I want to break free from your lies  
You're so self satisfied I don't need you  
I've got to break free God knows, God knows I want to break free…_

¡Uf, menos mal que me gusta Queen, porque este atasco me está poniendo nervioso! Y gracias a Dios que las clases empiezan a las 8:30. Y lo mejor de todo es que casi no hace sol, algo perfecto para un vampiro como yo. Para los que acabáis de llegar, soy Vladimir y sí, soy un vampiro. Pero no uno de esos vampiros de "Crepúsculo" que están tan de moda. ¡Por favor, esos no son vampiros ni por asomo! Nací en Halloween Town en 1854. ¡Fijaos si soy tan viejo que ni siquiera me acuerdo de mi apellido! Digamos que en ese sitio soy el único vampiro al que las brujas admiran por su aspecto físico. Y no las contradigo: alto, delgado, pálido, ojos almendrados y amarillentos, un poco de bigote y perilla y de pelo corto y negro con un mechón blanco. ¡El vampiro ideal por excelencia, según las féminas de Halloween Town! Os preguntaréis "¿por qué Vladimir se marchó de allí?" Bueno, simplemente quería escaparme de la monotonía, aunque cada Halloween visito la ciudad para ver al alcalde (tan bipolar como siempre), las brujas que se pegan a mí como lapas; el doctor Finkelstein y, cómo no, a Jack, íntimo amigo mío desde que éramos unos críos, y a Sally, tan hermosa como siempre. Opino que esos dos hacen una pareja estupenda, y hace por lo menos dieciocho años, si no recuerdo mal, que fui a su boda. Una ceremonia increíblemente hermosa, a pesar del lugar. Y más o menos un año después tuvieron mellizos: un esqueleto llamado Jonathan (Johnny para los amigos), y una muñeca de trapo llamada Megan. Ambos heredaron el carácter de su padre, aunque quien heredó parte de la timidez y la delicadeza de la madre fue Megan. Desde que tienen conciencia, cada vez que voy a Halloween Town me saludan con un alegre "¡Hola, tío Vlad!" Yo no soy su tío, pero me gusta cuando me lo dicen. Me he dado cuenta de que, a pesar de sus peleas típicas de hermanos, se protegen el uno al otro. Recuerdo una vez que los chicos de Oogie Boogie gastaron una broma pesada a Megan. Justo en ese momento Johnny estaba detrás de Lock. Pegó tal susto, que los tres mocosos se fueron corriendo. ¿Cómo lo sé? Estaba en mi forma de murciélago cuando los vi. Digamos que Johnny heredó el talento natural de Jack para asustar. Quién sabe, puede que sea el próximo Rey de Halloween.

Bueno, dejemos de hablar de mi pasado y concentrémonos en mi presente. Me hice profesor de Historia en un instituto de Secundaria. Tuve que empollarme toda la historia de la humanidad hasta el siglo dieciocho, más o menos antes de la Revolución Francesa. A partir de ahí, me sé de memoria todos los acontecimientos (total, la mayor parte los viví). De todas formas, si este atasco me deja, podré ir hoy a preguntar a mis alumnos sobre sus planes para Halloween ya que, al igual que a Jack, a mí me encanta esta fiesta. ¡Dios, a ver si este maldito atasco se despeja!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando salí por fin de aquel atasco y llegué al instituto todavía seguía nublado, mejor para mí. Entré al edificio que, por su estructura, me recuerda a los castillos del este de Europa, adonde había viajado tras mi partida de Halloween Town. Pero vayamos adelantando acontecimientos. A última hora tuve clase con los de octavo y, como ya había nombrado, hablaríamos de los planes que tendrían para Halloween. No sé cómo, pero he logrado que mis alumnos me consideren uno de los mejores profes que han tenido.

-¡Bueno, chicos! No hace falta que saquéis los libros. Ya que esta noche es Halloween, me pregunto qué planes tendréis. Yo no obligo a nadie. Solo pido que, quien quiera, me diga que si va a hacer una fiesta de disfraces, asustar al vecino, o tirarle huevos a la fachada de su casa.

Los chicos no pudieron aguantar la risa. Yo había rodeado mi mesa y me había sentado en el borde.

-Bueno,-continué- como veo que nadie dice nada, empiezo yo. Esta semana voy a estar fuera para visitar a unos familiares y amigos. Y seguramente haré una fiesta de disfraces.

-Seguro que irá de vampiro- susurró uno de los chicos. Logré escucharle gracias al finísimo oído que tenemos los vampiros.

-¡Pues sí, iré de vampiro, Cameron! ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

Cameron se quedó desconcertado. ¡Ya sabía yo que no se lo esperaba!

-Pues… no sé, profe. Creo que por su aspecto y por las lentillas que usted lleva… consideré que iría de vampiro.

La gente cree que llevo lentillas amarillas sin saber que ese es el color natural de mis ojos. Bueno, así oculto mi identidad como vampiro.

-Tranquilo, si crees que me ofende el comentario, no pasa nada. Ahora, y no quiero ofender a quienes les gusta Crepúsculo, no voy a disfrazarme de esos que, en mi opinión, no son vampiros ni por asomo.

Hubo varias personas que me dieron la razón, mientras que otras protestaron. Después de aquel asunto, el resto de la clase habló de sus planes para Halloween hasta que tocó el timbre que indicaba la hora de salir.

-Pues os vemos, chicos- me despedí- ¡y Feliz Halloween!

-¡Igualmente!- exclamaron todos al unísono.

Cuando salí del instituto tras saludar a varios compañeros de trabajo, fui rápido a mi coche, ya que empezaba a salir el sol, y conduje hacia mi casa, que tenía siempre las cortinas corridas. Por suerte no hubo atasco esta vez. Cuando entré vi un sobre encima de la mesa de la cocina. Lo cogí y no pude evitar la sonrisa. El sello tenía forma de viuda negra. Lo abrí y leí el contenido.

"Estimado Vladimir:  
Tengo el orgullo de comunicarle que está invitado a la fiesta de Halloween. Sería un gran honor que asistiese como cada año.

Atentamente el Alcalde de Halloween Town."

"El Alcalde, siempre con formalidades", pensé antes de guardar la carta.

Aquella noche cerré la puerta de mi casa con llave y me dirigí al cementerio que estaba a una manzana y abrí una de las tumbas que tenía un pasillo en su interior. Miré hacia los lados para asegurarme de que nadie me observaba. Entonces me transformé en murciélago y entré, mientras la tumba volvía a cerrarse tras de mí con un lúgubre chirrido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Siempre que voy a Halloween Town cambia mi vestimenta. Si resulta que en el mundo humano voy con ropa "de calle", ya sabéis: vaqueros, deportivas y camiseta; en Halloween Town mi ropa es parecida a la que se llevaba en el siglo XIX, de color oscuro, además de una larguísima capa negra con el interior rojo sangre. Además, mis colmillos y uñas son más prominentes en Halloween Town, algo de lo que cualquier vampiro está orgulloso.

Cuando llegué a Halloween Town y vi la verja de la entrada a la ciudad, me sentí como en casa. Traspasé la verja de hierro y oí las voces de los ciudadanos, quienes estaban con la misma canción de todos los años. Una cosa voy a aclarar: yo nunca me he atrevido a cantar esa canción, no sé cantar muy bien. Otra cosa es que me pusiesen delante un piano o una guitarra, entonces sí que me pondría a ello, pero lo que se dice cantar… A Jack siempre se le ha dado esto del canto y el baile mejor que a mí, lo reconozco. Por eso me da algo de envidia. Al lado de Jack, Michael Jackson es un novato.

Pues mientras oía a la gente y andaba hacia la plaza, noté una presencia fantasmal, pero no me puse nervioso. En vez de eso sonreí, ya que sabía quién era. No me hizo falta oír los ladridos para reconocer a Zero, quien me ladraba loco de alegría, con su nariz brillando intensamente.

-¡Hola, Zero!- saludé- Veo que te alegras de verme, ¿verdad? Yo también. Bueno, ¿qué te parece si me acompañas hasta tu dueño?

Zero asintió y ladró felizmente. Justo cuando había acabado la canción había llegado a la plaza de la fuente. Todos aplaudían y silbaban por el éxito de Halloween. En mi opinión, creo que cada año es mejor que el anterior.

-¡Hey, mirad quién está ahí!- exclamó el hombre lobo, quien había reparado en mi presencia.

Todos volvieron la vista hacia mí y, cómo no, saludé:

-¡Hola a todos, feliz Halloween! Lo he visto todo y, creedme, es un gran éxito.

Todos se acercaron hacia mí con alegría en sus caras, ya sea para abrazarme, estrecharme la mano o, en el caso de las brujas, pegárseme como lapas.

-¡Te echábamos tanto de menos, Vladimir!- exclamaban las brujas.

-Ya veo, ya veo- respondía yo.

Cuando logré despegarme de ellas vi al alcalde, quien me recibía con su cara sonriente.

-¡Vladimir, qué alegría de verte! ¡Parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que viniste!

-Lo sé- dije yo, mientras estrechaba la mano del alcalde- Un año parece mucho tiempo.

De pronto noté que alguien me tiraba de la capa. Me di la vuelta y me encontré a Barrel, quien se había quitado su máscara para saludarme.

-¡Hola, Vlad! Cuánto tiempo in vernos, ¿eh?

-Lo mismo digo, Barrel. ¿Dónde están Lock y Shock?

-Ni idea. Oye, ¿podrías agacharte un momento? Es que querría estrecharte la mano.

Hice caso al chiquillo, y me agaché. De repente olí algo desagradable en el ambiente, literalmente. Sonreí para mis adentros.

-No estaréis preparando una broma pesada, ¿verdad?

-¡No, no, qué va!- exclamó Barrel.

-¡Ah, ya me parecía a mí!

Entonces oí la voz de Lock, quien gritó:

-¡AHORA!

Me incliné hacia un lado, fingiendo atarme los zapatos (aún sin tener cordones), y pude ver que Lock y Shock lanzaban un líquido marrón verdoso y viscoso, que accidentalmente cayó sobre Barrel. Por el horrible olor que despedía, reconocí que era pringue de la laguna Pestazo, un líquido tan apestoso, que ni bañándote cincuenta veces se te quita el olor.

-¡Yo también fui niño!- exclamé, mientras me incorporaba- ¡Y ese truco es tan viejo como yo! Por cierto, Barrel, ¡será mejor que intentes quitarte ese olor tan repelente!

Los chicos de Oogie Boogie se marcharon corriendo, mientras yo los veía entre carcajadas. Llevan tratando de hacerme picar en la misma broma cada año que vengo. Pero nunca lo consiguen. Me di la vuelta y vi a Jack, quien estaba de espaldas a mí, hablando con el alcalde y sonreí de forma pícara, ya que decidí hacer algo que no hacía en años. Cuando Jack terminó de hablar con el alcalde me acerqué lentamente hacia él y le toqué el hombro antes de transformarme rápidamente en murciélago. Cuando Jack se volvió, me puse donde antes estaba el alcalde y volví a mi forma normal. Jack se encogió de hombros y, cuando se volvió, me vio a mí.

-¡Sorpresa!- exclamé, con los brazos abiertos y sonriendo.

-¡Vladimir!- exclamó Jack con una amplia sonrisa.

Jack y yo nos abrazamos amistosamente.

-¡Parece mentira que haya pasado un año!- dijo Jack- ¡Pensaba que hacía siglos que no pasabas por aquí!

-¡Lo mismo digo, viejo amigo! Cuando se acercaba este día, me sentía como un niño esperando a que sea el día de su cumpleaños. A propósito, ¿y Sally?

-Está con Megan ayudando el doctor Finkelstein.

-Madre mía, ¿es que ese viejo no os va a dejar en paz?

En serio, el doctor nunca me cayó bien. ¡¿A quién le cae bien un viejo cascarrabias?! ¡A nadie!

-Tranquilo, hombre.- me dijo Jack- El doctor se las arregla solo, pero con los achaques de la edad, necesita algo más de ayuda. Mientras no trame nada raro, no pasa nada.

-Eso espero. Y hablando de tu familia, ¿qué tal anda Johnny con sus "prácticas de sustos"?

-Bueno, se le da bastante bien y ha mejorado mucho, aunque creo que tiene un talento natural. Me recuerda a mí a su edad.

-Una cosa, sabes que si tu hijo llega a hacerme temblar de miedo, es que ha dado un paso de gigante.

-¡Y eso que no es fácil asustarte! A propósito, ¿vas a visitar a tus hermanos?

Os voy a refrescar la memoria un poco. ¿Sabéis los vampiros de Halloween Town? Son mis hermanos. Yo siempre he respetado el concepto de familia. Por eso los visito cada año.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas? Ahora mismo iba a visitarlos. Ya sabes que para mí la familia es lo primero.

-Ya. Pero antes quería decirte algo.

-¡Dispara, hombre!

De repente alguien pegó un grito tan fuerte y aterrador detrás de mí que di un brinco, literalmente, del susto, transformándome sin querer en murciélago, mientras Jack estallaba en carcajadas.

-¡No tiene gracia, ¿vale?! – me quejé, mientras revoloteaba al lado de Jack, intentando recuperarme del shock.

-¡Ay, si hubieses visto tu cara!- exclamaba Jack entre risas.- Buen trabajo, hijo.

-Gracias- respondió el chico con una reverencia.

Johnny es clavadito a su padre, excepto en una cosa: no lleva el esmoquin con pajarita de murciélago que lleva Jack. Más bien tiene un look más moderno: camiseta blanca de manga larga, pantalones oscuros y chaleco gris con corbata roja. No sabría decir la edad de Johnny, pero diría que aparenta dieciséis o diecisiete años.

Cuando volví a mi forma normal, estaba cruzado de brazos y estaba que echaba humo.

-¡Sí, tú ríete!- exclamé, medio cabreado- ¡Ponte en mi lugar a ver si te hace gracia! ¡Y menuda bienvenida me has dado, Johnny! ¡Por poco me das un infarto!

-No hace falta que me des las gracias, tito Vlad.

-¡Por favor, vale que me llames tío, ¿pero "tito"?! ¡Eso sí que se lo aceptaría a Megan, ¿pero viniendo de ti?!

-¡Vale, vale, cálmate! – exclamó Johnny, con una sonrisa pícara.

Entonces llegó Zero, quien sujetaba en la boca un pequeño sombrero negro con rayas blancas, y se lo dio a Johnny, quien lo acarició, como pudo, ya que era un perro fantasma.

-Muchas gracias, Zero.- dijo Johnny antes de calarse el sombrero. He de decir que le quedaba bastante bien.- Por cierto, tío Vlad, siento lo del susto. Solo quería ponerme a prueba para ver cómo iba en esto de asustar y todo eso. Además, si te gustó el Halloween de este año, quiero que sepas que a mí se me ocurrieron varias ideas, con las que ayudé a mi padre.

-¿Eso es cierto, Jack?- pregunté, ya recuperado del susto

-Mi chico nunca miente.

-¡Increíble! No salgo de mi asombro. – Para poner un poco de alegría, añadí- Johnny, ¡no me extraña que seas el hijo del único, del incomparable Jack Skeleton, el Rey de Halloween, señor de las tinieblas, el más temido de entre los temidos!

-¡Vamos, Vlad, no te pases!- exclamó Jack.

-¡Hombre, yo no estoy exagerando, eso es lo que tú eres!- exclamé, levantando las manos en señal de inocencia- ¡Y no hablemos de la vez que casi te cargas la Navidad!

-No me lo recuerdes, por favor- respondió Jack, algo nostálgico- A partir de aquel día Santa Clavos está mosqueado conmigo.

-Dios mío, ¿cuándo vas a aprender que es Santa Claus?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

En cuanto terminamos nuestra conversación, Jack me invitó a su casa. Tuve que subir toda esa torre transformado en murciélago, ya que si subiese todas esas escaleras a pie, hubiera llegado chorreando de sudor. ¡No me extraña que Jack esté tan delgado! ¡Y no vale la excusa de que es un esqueleto!

Cuando llegamos arriba, nos pusimos a conversar sobre cómo nos iba. Yo contaba mi situación en el mundo humano, mientras que Jack y Johnny me hablaban de los intentos fallidos de Lock, Shock y Barrel por "resucitar" a Oogie Boogie.

-De todas formas, -decía yo- si por casualidad volviese ese saco de bichos ludópata cuando yo esté por aquí, no tendría ningún problema en ayudarte a devolverle al agujero de donde salió. Pero a menos que ocurra algo excepcional, dudo que Oogie vuelva a molestarnos. De eso estoy seguro.

Entonces oíamos que alguien subía por las escaleras. Nos volvimos y vimos a Sally y a Megan, quien exclamó, mientras iba hacia mí y me abrazaba:

-¡Hola, tito Vlad!

-Hola, Megan. ¿Cómo estás?- pregunté, mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-Yo estoy bien, ayudando a mi madre con el doctor.

-Lo sé, ya me lo dijo tu padre.

Megan es clavadita a Sally físicamente: el mismo color de piel, las mismas costuras, los mismos ojos grandes y expresivos, el mismo vestido de harapos y el mismo pelo rojo, aunque más corto y ondulado que su madre. No me extraña que Megan fuese hija de la única fémina agradable a la vista que hay en Halloween Town. Y lo dicho, por si alguno ha llegado a despistarse, como Johnny y Megan son mellizos, tienen más o menos la misma edad.

-¡Ay, tito!- exclamó Megan- Ya que me acordé de ti, mientras estabas fuera te hice esto.

Me enseñó un bordado en el que estaba representado el ayuntamiento de Halloween Town y, delante de él estaban Jack, Sally, Johnny y la propia Megan. Además se podía leer: "Recuerdo de Halloween Town". Reconozco que Megan tiene un gran talento para la costura.

-¡Muchas gracias, Megan! Te prometo que lo colgaré en mi casa.

-¡Eso espero porque me ha costado lo suyo! Por cierto, ¿ya has saludado a Jonathan?

Yo me quedé con expresión de "No me lo recuerdes". Megan captó el mensaje y exclamó:

-¡No me digas que ha logrado asustarte!

-¡Hermanita, lo he dejado hecho un flan!- exclamó Johnny, sonriente.

-Pues has dado un paso muy grande- añadió Sally.

-¡Vale, felicitad a Johnny y no os preocupéis por el viejo Vlad!

-Tampoco te pongas así- dijo Megan- si es que te he echado de menos. ¿Qué tal por ahí arriba?

-Todo va bien- respondí, más tranquilo- Un momento…Me acordé de ti y te traje una cosa.

De mi bolsillo saqué un lazo negro y se lo tendí a Megan.

-Esto es para ti. Pensé que te quedaría bien.

-¡Ay, tito, me encanta!

Se lo puso en la cabeza como una diadema delante de un espejo. Digamos que mi elección fue bastante acertada, ya que el lazo le quedaba estupendo.

-¿Sabes?- pregunté- me recuerdas a Alicia, la del País de las Maravillas.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Mega, extrañada.

-Nada, un cuento surrealista que se cuenta en el mundo humano. En serio, te queda de perlas.

Jack se acercó a Megan y le dijo, mientras le pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros:

-¿Sabes que me recuerdas a tu madre cuando tenía tu edad? Era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Creo que aquello fue amor a primera vista.

Sally no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se sonrojaba.

-Por lo que veo- añadí, de brazos cruzados y sonriendo- todavía se nota que estáis enamorados el uno del otro.

-Esa es la ventaja de no morir nunca- respondió Jack, sonriendo.

Tras oír aquella frase me invadió una profunda nostalgia.

Esa noche Jack me dejó dormir en su casa. Al no haber camas libres, Jack no se molestó en dejarme su ataúd-trineo (me dijo que ya no le es útil).

Antes de acostarme me asomé a la ventana, pensando en aquella frase que dijo Jack: "Esa es la ventaja de no morir nunca". Una voz preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos:

-¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco melancólico.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Megan.

-No es nada- respondí- solamente estaba pensando.

-Es por la frase que dijo papá sobre la inmortalidad, ¿verdad? Es que vi que te ponías triste cuando la pronunció.

Me limité a apartar la mirada mientras decía:

-Mejor será que no hablemos del tema.

Megan se sorprendió y exclamó:

-¡No me digas que estuviste enamorado!

-He dicho que no hablemos del tema. Se acabó.

-Tranquilo, puedes contármelo. Soy tan callada como una tumba.

Me quedé pensando un rato. Entonces suspiré y pregunté a Megan:

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?

-¡Pues claro!

-Entonces está bien. Tras salir de aquí me fui a Transylvania, donde me conocí a una chica. Era tan hermosa como un ángel, con su cabello negro, sus ojos verdes y profundos y su rostro tan perfecto como el de una estatua griega. En el mismo instante en que la vi me quedé prendado de ella. Pero había dos inconvenientes: nunca coincidíamos y siempre estaba escoltada por unos guardias.

Pero todo cambió una noche, cuando la vi pasear sin la compañía de los guardias, algo que me extrañó mucho. Fui a acercarme hacia ella, pero se me adelantaron dos bandidos que fueron a robar a la pobre dama, uno por delante y uno por detrás, ambos con cuchillo en mano. Me puse detrás del ladrón que estaba por detrás de la chica. Le tapé la boca para que no gritase y, sacando mis uñas y con un rápido movimiento, le rajé el cuello y lo moví hacia una esquina oscura…

-¡Ay, no lo cuentes con tanto detalle!- exclamó Megan.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! Soy un vampiro. Tengo mi instinto asesino. ¿Puedo continuar?

Megan asintió con interés, y continué:

-Resultó que el otro ladrón me vio y, por supuesto, se asustó e intentó huir. Con la "supervelocidad" que poseemos los vampiros me planté delante del bandido, quien se chocó conmigo y cayó. Estaba temblando de miedo cuando clavé mis ojos en los suyos y le dije:

-Vete de aquí y, como se te ocurra contar esto a alguien, te encontraré y te dejaré igual que a tu amigo.

El pobre hombre asintió, sudando del miedo, antes de irse corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo. Cuando me volví hacia la chica, esta me miraba asustada. Para tratar de tranquilizarla, me acerqué unos pasos. Pero a cada paso que yo daba, ella retrocedía dos.

-Tranquila, -dije, serenamente-, no te voy a hacer daño.

-¿Qué eres?- me preguntó ella.

Paré de andar y le pregunté:

-¿Recuerdas a aquel murciélago que veías cuando ibas por la noche escoltada por unos guardias?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Me transformé en murciélago delante de ella. No pudo evitar su asombro.

-¡¿Eres un vampiro?! Creía que solo aparecían en los libros y leyendas.

Volví a mi forma normal y respondí, sonriendo:

-Pues estás ante una leyenda viva.

-¿Pero no erais unos seres malvados, sanguinarios y sedientos de sangre?- me preguntó.

-¡¿En serio dicen eso de nosotros?! Vale que bebamos sangre y que para ello tengamos que matar. Pero somos unos seres incomprendidos, no malvados.

-Y además- añadió la chica- sois más atractivos de lo que yo pensaba.

Tuve que apartar la vista para no mostrar lo ruborizado que estaba.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dije.

- Vale- respondió ella.

-¿Por qué hoy no tienes a tu escolta contigo?

-Ah, eso… si te digo la verdad… me escapé de mi castillo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que no tienes de todo allí?

-¡Y es verdad! Pero lo único que me falta es la libertad. No soporto ya que esos guardias vigilen cada paso que doy. Me siento como un pájaro encerrado: quiero salir pero no puedo. Hasta hoy. Además, si no hubiese escapado, no te habría conocido.

No pude evitar sonreír y exclamé:

-¡Huy, perdona mis modales! Me llamo Vladimir.

-Yo María Ramikov.

-Oye, ya que quieres libertad, te llevaré a un sitio. Solo súbete a mi espalda.

María me miró con desconfianza.

-Tranquila, confía en mí.

María se subió a mi espalda y le advertí:

-Cierra los ojos y no respires.

Entonces usé mi "supervelocidad" para llevármela de allí. Tenía que parar cada cierto tiempo para dejar que María cogiese aire. Cuando pedí a María que abriese los ojos, estábamos en lo más alto de una iglesia, desde donde se podía ver todo el pueblo y la luna que estaba llena, igual de hermosa que María. Ella no podía contener su asombro, y sonreía de oreja a oreja. Nos quedamos hablando un buen rato. Me enteré de que ella era hija del primer ministro. Por eso los guardias la escoltaban siempre.

Cuando sonaron las campanadas de medianoche, María me dijo que teníamos que volver, ya que a esa hora su padre siempre entraba a su habitación (un poco sobreprotector, ¿verdad?). Usamos el mismo método para volver y, sin que nadie nos pillase, legamos al balcón de su cuarto. Yo me quedé agarrado a él mientras ella entraba.

-¿Volveremos a vernos?- me preguntó ella.

-Vendré siempre que quieras.

Ella se acercó a mí y me besó en la mejilla antes de decirme:

-Muchas gracias por lo de la iglesia. Ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.

Y cerró la ventana. Me dejé caer de espaldas del balcón mientras dejaba escapar un grito de júbilo. Justo antes de llegar al suelo me transformé en murciélago y me fui volando, sintiéndome el ser más feliz del universo.

Pasaron los meses y seguí visitándola cada día. Poco a poco me di cuenta de que nuestro amor se volvía cada vez más fuerte. Pero nuestro cuento de hadas acabó repentinamente… el día en el que se fue.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Megan.

-Resulta que ese día iba a declararme a María. Fui a su balcón con un ramo de flores. Golpeé la puerta de la ventana con los nudillos. No obtuve respuesta, y supe que algo no iba bien. Vi un agujero en la pared que daba a la habitación. Me transformé en murciélago para poder pasar. Cuando entré, ya en mi forma normal, encontré una nota en su mesa de noche. La cogí y la leí:

"Querido Vladimir,

En contra de mi voluntad he tenido que irme. Por mucho que insistía en quedarme, mi padre no me escuchó. Estoy viviendo en una casa de campo al norte del castillo, pero siento que mi corazón está junto a ti.

Con todo mi amor:

María Ramikov"

Sentí que una parte de mi alma se vació de golpe y tuve la necesidad de mandarle una carta para que supiera lo mucho que yo la amaba. Cogí un cuaderno que tenía María en su cuarto y, con una pluma que había junto a él, escribí mi declaración de amor y, antes de que amaneciese, cogí prestado un sobre que había en un cuarto del castillo y le dije a un mensajero que le diese la carta a María.

Seguimos esa relación epistolar durante años, hasta que llegó un día en el que no me respondió a una de las cartas que le mandé. Intuí que algo iba muy mal, así que me fui volando a medianoche hacia la casa de campo y toqué la puerta. Una corpulenta mujer me abrió, bostezando y portando una vela en la mano.

-¿Qué quieres y qué horas son estas para molestar?- me preguntó de mala gana.

- Esto… querría saber si aquí vive María Ramikov. Soy un amigo suyo.

-¿Y no puede volver por la mañana?

-Es que… por la mañana me tengo que ir. Por eso es tan importante esta visita.

La mujer suspiró y dijo a regañadientes:

-Está bien. Es la habitación del fondo.

-Muchas gracias.

La puerta del cuarto estaba cerrada, así que la golpeé suavemente. Una voz apagada respondió:

-Pase, la puerta está abierta.

Entré y vi a una mujer anciana tumbada en una cama. Al verme se incorporó con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos verdes. Reconocí a María y me quedé entre sorprendido y abatido. ¡Había envejecido una barbaridad cuando yo no había tenido ni una arruga!

-¡Vladimir!- exclamó- ¿Eres tú de verdad?

-El mismo- respondí.

-Los años no te han pasado factura. En cambio yo estoy en las últimas. ¿Podrías acercarte, por favor?

Me acerqué a María y ella me dijo:

-Recibí tus cartas. Nadie me había dicho nada tan bonito en toda mi vida. Pensaba que no vendrías. Pero ahora que estás aquí, puedo descansar en paz.

No pude evitar unas lágrimas al oír aquello. María puso su mano arrugada en mi mejilla y me dijo, dulcemente:

-No llores. Sabes que estaré siempre contigo, pase lo que pase. Estos años que he pasado desde que te conocí han sido los mejores de mi vida. Gracias.

Cerró los ojos mientras sonreía y su mano dejó suavemente mi cara. Se había ido, dejándome con el corazón roto y el alma destrozada. Sin poder contener las lágrimas me fui de allí. Durante mucho tiempo guardé el luto.

-Por eso- concluí- pienso que la inmortalidad es un asco cuando implica ver cómo los seres que más amas envejecen y mueren mientras tú no has envejecido ni una pizca.

-Qué historia más triste- dijo Megan, enjugándose unas lágrimas que se le escaparon.

-Tus padres tienen suerte. Ninguno de los dos envejece nunca, por lo que su amor es eterno.

Suspiré y no pude evitar recordar a María. Recordé sus ojos verdes tan hermosos como la misma Luna, su sonrisa radiante y luminosa como un diamante bajo un foco y sus cabellos negros como la noche. Sacudí la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos y le dije a Megan, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír:

-Anda, vete a acostarte ya, que ya has oído el cuento de antes de dormir.

Megan se fue y me quedé mirando de nuevo por la ventana. De pronto vi un fogonazo rojizo en el edificio que daba a la guarida de Oogie Boogie. "Qué raro", pensé y, con este sentimiento de sospecha, me metí en el ataúd.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Tras dormir de un tirón estaba yo paseando por Halloween Town para, de paso, visitar a mis hermanos. Mientras caminaba silbaba una canción bastante pegadiza de Ricky Martin, algo como "Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú" o algo así. Al poco rato llegué a la casa de mis hermanos. Aquello fue una visita rápida: nos saludamos alegremente, conversamos durante un buen rato y, al despedirme, me desearon una buena estancia.

Cuando salí, di otra vuelta por la ciudad. Resulta que el sol de Halloween Town no me afecta porque su luz es como la de una lámpara. Menos mal, porque si supieseis lo que sufrimos los vampiros cuando nos da el sol. ¡Es como si te metiesen dentro de una hoguera!

De repente oí unos ruidos en un cubo de basura que había en la plaza. Fui hacia él y abrí la tapa. Me llevé una enorme sorpresa al ver a Shock dentro.

-¡Shock! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Lock y Barrel?

-No están- respondió la brujita.

-No me mientas. Sé que intentáis otra broma de las vuestras.

-¡Te juro que no están!- exclamó, saliendo del cubo de basura. Parecía demasiado asustada para mentirme.

-Está bien. Te creo. ¿Quieres decirme cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

-Mira, será mejor que vayamos con Jack. Es algo muy urgente y grave. Se trata de Oogie Boogie.

El tono de la brujita no era precisamente de alegría, así que fui con ella a la casa de Jack.

-¿Oogie Boogie dices?- Preguntó el esqueleto, con la mano en la barbilla y el ceño fruncido.- ¿No será una broma de las vuestras?

-¡Que no, lo juro!- exclamaba Shock- Lo juro… ¡como que mi sombrero acaba en punta! ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Jack!

-Escuchad- intervine- yo sé cuándo alguien miente. Creedme, Shock no está mintiendo. Nadie puede mentir estando tan asustado.

-¡Haced caso al vampiro!- exclamó Shock, señalándome.

Jack se quedó pensativo durante un rato antes de suspirar y decir:

-Está bien, Shock. Dinos lo que ha pasado.

-Ayer, mientras escapábamos porque cierto vampiro nos fastidió la broma…

-¡Eh, que os lo merecíais!- repliqué.

-…Barrel tropezó con algo. Cuando se levantó, resultó ser, no sé, una especie de rombo de color rojo brillante.

Entre los tres lo miramos y nos preguntamos qué era. De repente esa cosa brilló y una voz rara que daba miedo, hay que decirlo, nos dijo algo como: "Llevadme hasta vuestra guarida y os ayudaré a recuperar a Oogie Boogie".

Al principio desconfiábamos, pero veíamos una oportunidad de hacer volver a Oogie, así que nos llevamos esa cosa a nuestro escondite, donde teníamos cosido el saco que era Oogie Boogie. Cuando llegamos, la piedra roja nos dijo que la pusiéramos sobre el saco. Hubo un fogonazo y…

"¡Claro, ahora sé por qué salió el fogonazo rojo!", pensé.

-…y el saco se hinchó como un globo hasta adoptar la forma de Oogie Boogie, solo que la tela del saco tenía un color más rojizo.

Pero eso nos dio igual. ¡Habíamos recuperado a nuestro jefe! Los tres nos pusimos a saltar de alegría al ver que nuestro plan había funcionado.

Pero había algo distinto en Oogie Boogie. Según "resucitó", soltó una carcajada demoníaca, y nos dijo:

-¡Cómo me alegro de volver! Decidme, compinches míos, ¿hay novedades por aquí?

Le contamos lo que había pasado desde que Jack le venció por última vez: la boda, los hijos de Jack y Sally, y las visitas de Vladimir.

-¿Jack tiene dos hijos? ¡Puedo usar ese comodín a mi favor! Y para eso, ¡vosotros tres no me servís, niñatos!

De los brazos de Oogie Boogie salieron unas cosas parecidas a tentáculos que agarraron a Lock y a Barrel. Con suerte pude escapar, no sin ver cómo Oogie encerraba a mis amigos mientras me gritaba:

-¡Puede correr, pero no puedes esconderte del gran y poderoso Oogie Boogie!

-Por eso estoy aquí- concluyó Shock- Para advertiros de lo que pueda hacer Oogie Boogie, cosa que no conozco. Pero creedme, no va a ser nada bueno.

-Creo que conozco esa cosa que habéis usado para resucitar a Oogie Boogie.- dije, acariciándome el bigote- Lo vi una vez en un libro escrito por un tal Dante que hablaba sobre demonios y cosas así. Por lo visto, es una especie de rubí que contiene parte del espíritu de un demonio. De ahí la carcajada demoníaca y el color rojizo de Oogie Boogie. Digamos que ese saco de bichos es el anfitrión perfecto para un demonio. En cuanto a los tentáculos que has nombrado, recuerdo que esa gema te hace más poderoso, aunque te corrompe el alma y la mente.

-¿Y también hace que aparezcan esqueletos y diablos de la nada?- preguntó Megan.

-No lo sé- respondí, dándome la vuelta.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Pues tenéis que ver esto.- respondió Megan asomada a la ventana.

Todos nos asomamos a la ventana. No nos podíamos creer lo que veíamos: varios esqueletos y demonios estaban atacando a los habitantes de Halloween Town. Lo que me dio más rabia fue que varios demonios atacaban a mis hermanos. Y no es que la cosa fuese bien.

-Hay que hacer algo de inmediato-dije, sin dejar de mirar a mis pobres hermanos con el ceño fruncido.

-Voy contigo- dijo Jack.

El esqueleto silbó y apareció Zero.

-Zero, -dijo Jack- quédate aquí y procura que ni Sally ni los chicos salgan de aquí.

-¡Pero yo quiero ir con vosotros!- exclamó Johnny.

-¡De eso nada, es muy peligroso, así que quedaos aquí! ¿Entendido?- respondió Jack.

Johnny se limitó a cruzarse de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

-Johnny,-dije, apartándome de la ventana- haz caso a tu padre. Él sabe lo que dice.

El joven esqueleto no me contestó, así que suspiré y le dije a Jack:

-Ve bajando. Yo me voy adelantando.

Me lancé por la ventana y me transformé en murciélago, yendo en la dirección donde estaban mis hermanos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

La plaza de la ciudad estaba llena de demonios y esqueletos. Ni Jack ni yo sabíamos si podríamos con todos. Aunque teníamos un factor a favor: el hombre lobo ya se estaba cargando a varios de los intrusos, algo que sin duda nos hacía mucha falta. Yo me las arreglaba con mis uñas y mi fuerza sobrenatural que agradezco tener. Pero la pelea contra esqueletos y demonios no estaba siendo nada fácil, aunque salvar a mis hermanos fue pan comido. Por otro lado, Jack se las apañaba de perlas. Os digo una cosa: a pesar de que Jack no es un buen boxeador, ni mucho menos, es bastante ágil y esquivo. Lo confieso, siempre nos metíamos en líos de los que había que salir a tortas cuando éramos unos críos.

Llegó un momento en el que nuestros enemigos eran demasiados, entre los esqueletos que se regeneraban y los demonios se multiplicaban y nos rodeaban a Jack y a mí, uno de espaldas al otro.

-¡Son demasiados! ¡No creo que podamos con todos!- exclamé.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí!- respondió Jack.

Entonces oímos unos gritos que venían del laboratorio del doctor Finkelstein. Volvimos la vista hacia allí y vimos al doctor agitando los brazos mientras nos gritaba que entrásemos en su laboratorio. Por desgracia, un tumulto de demonios y esqueletos nos cortaba el paso.

-Tengo una idea para despejar el camino- dijo Jack.

Ahora imaginaos un espantapájaros con cabeza de calabaza que anda y escupe fuego. En eso se transformó Jack delante de mí tras envolverle una bola de fuego. Como dicen los jóvenes de hoy en día, "me quedé flipando".

-Si yo fuese tú, me pondría más atrás.- me dijo Jack. Su voz sonaba extraña ya que retumbaba en la calabaza que tenía por cabeza.

Entonces escupió una llamarada que calcinó a unos cuantos enemigos que estaban delante de nosotros, lo que nos dejaba una vía de escape. Corrimos hacia el laboratorio del doctor Finkelstein, pero uno de los demonios le dio un zarpazo a mi capa, dejándola destrozada.

-¡Oye, ¿sabes lo mucho que aprecio esta capa?!- exclamé, antes de coger al demonio y lanzarlo contra el resto de nuestros atacantes, tirándolos a todos al suelo.

Según llegamos al laboratorio del doctor, Jack, quien ya estaba en su forma normal, y yo cerramos la puerta de inmediato y nos pusimos a empujarla para no dejar pasar a los demonios y los esqueletos, quienes golpeaban fuertemente la puerta. Cuando pararon los golpes, ambos suspiramos de alivio. Pronto vimos al doctor con su silla de ruedas. Sonreía de satisfacción (si es que se podía decir que sonreía) y juntaba sus deditos mientras decía:

-Me alegro de que sigáis vivos. Esperaba que esas cosas os desmembrasen o comiesen.

Jack y yo nos miramos y tragamos saliva. No pude evitar un escalofrío por la espalda. ¿Ahora me comprendéis cuando dije que el doctor no me caía bien?

-Pero por suerte estáis aquí.- continuó el doctor- Mirad, si queréis derrotar a esos… no sé ni cómo llamarlos, venid conmigo.

Al principio desconfié del doctor, pero si se trataba de mandar a esos bichos feos al infierno de donde salieron, haría caso a ese viejo aunque me caiga mal.

Finkelstein nos llevó hasta el cuarto donde hacía sus experimentos, que más espeluznante no podía ser.

-Os he visto mientras intentabais libraros de esas cosas- dijo el doctor- y creo que necesitáis algo que os ayude un poco. Esto lo he estado guardando para ti, Vladimir. Eran de un hombre al que la Muerte tardó un poco en coger.

El doctor me lanzó una caja de madera llena de polvo. Soplé para quitarlo y poder leer lo que estaba escrito en la tapa: "Propiedad de Jonah Hex". ¡Parece mentira! Si no tenéis idea de quién es Jonah Hex, fue un vaqueo famoso por su capacidad de poder hablar con los muertos, y por su cara desfigurada. Se decía de él que las balas no podían matarlo. No pude evitar mi asombro, pues le admiraba por ser un "justiciero incomprendido", era un buen hombre, pero solo unos pocos lo trataban como tal.

-No creo que deba aceptar esto…-titubeé- no creo que esté capacitado para…

-¡Venga ya, ábrelo! ¡No me hagas cambiar de opinión!- exclamó el doctor con impaciencia.

Abrí la caja y no me pude creer lo que vi: dentro había dos revólveres plateados y, junto a ellos estaba el cinturón con las fundas. Cogí uno de los revólveres y lo examiné, sorprendido.

-Sabía que te gustarían- dijo el doctor.

-Muchas gracias- respondí antes de añadir, sonriente- ¿Sabes? Siempre he querido uno de estos. Veremos si esos demonios se atreven a enfrentarse a mí y a estas monadas.

-Espera- dijo el doctor- todavía hay algo más. Déjame un momento tu capa.

Yo sospeché al principio, pero al final cedí y le dejé mi destrozada capa al doctor, quien se fue. Unos pocos minutos más tarde, el doctor vino con algo doblado en su regazo.

- Toma, Vladimir, esto es cortesía de la casa.

Dejé la caja con los revólveres a un lado y cogí lo que estaba doblado. Cuando lo desdoblé, era una espectacular gabardina del mismo color que mi capa, incluso el interior era del mismo color rojo sangre. Sabía que el doctor hacía maravillas, ¡pero aquello fue espectacular!

-¡¿Cómo lo has hecho?!- exclamé, mientras miraba cada uno de los detalles de la gabardina.

-Esa es la ventaja de hacer una muñeca de trapo viviente. Se aprende a coser rápido. Además, te veía incómodo con esa capa destrozada. ¡Anda, pruébatela!

¿Conocéis al cazavampiros Blade? Pues me sentí como él cuando me puse la gabardina. ¡Me quedaba de maravilla! Y además era comodísima.

-Bueno, ahora le toca a Jack.- dijo el doctor- Esperad un momento.

El científico se puso a buscar entre cajones y armarios. Tras un buen rato, exclamó:  
-¡Aquí está!

Se dio la vuelta mientras sostenía en sus manos una vara de la longitud de un lápiz y del grosor del mango de un mazo. Lanzó el objeto a Jack, quien lo cogió el vuelo.

-Doctor- dije, arqueando una ceja- no estará gastándonos una broma, ¿verdad?

El doctor negó con la cabeza y respondió:

-Yo no soy muy partidario de las bromas. Además, no subestimes lo que no conoces. No sé de qué tipo de tecnología está hecho, pero solo sé que para activarlo solo hay que decir "¡Abre!". Inténtalo, Jack.

El esqueleto se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, no se pierde nada por intentarlo. ¡Abre!

La vara se alargó y, en uno de los extremos apareció una enorme hoja metálica curvada. En otras palabras, aquella cosita tan pequeña se transformó en una impresionante guadaña del tamaño de Jack. Ni él ni yo podíamos con nuestro asombro.

-Ahora que estáis bien equipados- dijo el doctor, satisfecho- ¡salid ahí fuera y echad a esas cosas de nuestra ciudad a patadas!

-Esto… ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?- intervino Jack- Si esto se activa diciendo "Abre", ¿se desactivará si se dice "Cierra"?

Inmediatamente la guadaña se cerró, volviendo a ser una pequeña vara.

-Ahí tienes la respuesta- dije, sonriendo.

-Bueno,- intervino el doctor- os deseo suerte a los dos.

-Descuide, doctor- respondí. Entonces me dirigí a Jack y le pregunté- ¿Preparado, viejo amigo?

-Yo nací preparado.

Me puse el cinturón que tenía la hebilla en forma de calavera, enfundé los revólveres y salimos por la puerta. ¡Aquellos demonios no sabían lo que les esperaba!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Cuando salimos del laboratorio del doctor Finkelstein, teníamos delante una hilera de demonios y esqueletos, como un ejército dispuesto a atacar. De repente un demonio vino como un rayo hacia mí, pero me anticipé desenfundando uno de los revólveres y disparé, acertando entre los ojos del demonio, quien cayó fulminado e inerte. Vale, lo admito, tengo muy buen puntería.

-Decid hola a mis nuevos amigos- dije mientras sonreía.- ¿alguien más se atreve?

Como si aquella frase fuese una declaración de guerra, el ejército que teníamos delante se nos abalanzó. Aquel rifi-rafe nos resultó más fácil que antes. Yo me dedicaba a deshacerme a tiros de esas bestias, mientras Jack cortaba por la mitad a los demonios con la guadaña. Cuando llevábamos un buen rato peleando, a Jack le dio por cerrar la guadaña.

-¡¿Qué demonios se supone que haces?!- exclamé.

-¡Voy a probar una cosa!

Lanzó la pequeña vara haciéndola girar y, antes de que tocase a un demonio, Jack gritó:

-¡Abre!

La guadaña se abrió y descuartizó a los demonios que estaban a su alcance antes de caer al suelo. Dio la casualidad de que la guadaña acabó con los últimos enemigos que quedaban. Jack se acercó al arma, se agachó y la recogió.

-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido?- pregunté, sorprendido.

-Quería hacer un ataque a distancia.- respondió Jack, apoyando la guadaña en su hombro.

Entonces oímos unos gritos y nos dimos la vuelta. Vimos a dos esqueletos cargando con un saco que tenía algo dentro que se agitaba. Jack y yo nos miramos, temiendo lo peor.

-¡Eh, vosotros!- exclamó Jack, con el ceño fruncido- ¡¿Dónde se supone que vais?!

Los esqueletos nos miraron y uno de ellos vino disparado hacia nosotros, pero me adelanté y disparé, haciendo explotar al esqueleto en una nube de polvo de hueso. Cuando esta nube se disipó, el otro esqueleto y el saco desaparecieron. A juzgar por la expresión de Jack, estaba desesperado, así que corrimos a su casa.

Cuando llegamos y vimos que todos estaban bien, nos tranquilizamos, aunque Jack exhaló un profundo suspiro de alivio. Creedme, si mi amigo tuviese corazón, ahora mismo le estaría latiendo a mil por hora.

-¿Dónde está Shock?- pregunté, al darme cuenta de que no estaba la brujita.

-Esos esqueletos se la han llevado- respondió Johnny.

-Intentamos hacer algo, pero esas cosas eran más fuertes- añadió Megan.

-Bueno, lo importante es que todos estáis bien- dijo Jack, con su rostro lleno de alivio.

Esa noche oí los ladridos de Zero que venían de fuera. Salí del ataúd y me asomé por la ventana para ver qué pasaba. Vi a Jack caminando hasta la famosa Spiral Hill, ya sabéis, esa cosa que tiene forma de espiral que luego se abre para ser un puente. Algo me dijo que debía seguir a Jack, así que me transformé en murciélago y le seguí.

Cuando llegué a mi destino, Jack estaba sentado en la espirar, contemplando la luna mientras exhalaba un suspiro. Volví a mi forma normal y me apoyé en una de las lápidas del cementerio mientras decía, sonriente:

-Un buen sitio para despejarse, ¿verdad?

Jack se sobresaltó cuando me oyó y respondió, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Sí, cada vez que quiero alejarme del estrés que supone esto de organizar Halloween vengo aquí a relajarme y a respirar aire fresco.

-¿Sabes? ¡Aún recuerdo cuando yo gastaba bromas al doctor Finkelstein y salía corriendo para que no me cogiese!

-¡Oye, no me lo recuerdes!- exclamó Jack, mientras se levantaba- ¡Yo era el que te cubría las espaldas! ¡Al final los dos nos llevábamos la bronca!

-¿Siempre?- pregunté, mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-¡Bueno, la mayoría de las veces nos escondíamos entre las calabazas de aquí debajo y nos librábamos!

-Aunque más tarde, cierta Nochebuena…

-¡Vlad, por favor, no sigas con la misma historia!

-¡Pero si no me refería a eso! ¿Por dónde iba? Cierto día de Nochebuena, en esta misma colina fue donde Sally y tú os disteis aquel hermoso beso. Lo sé por cierto murciélago que lo vio desde cierto árbol.

Jack sonrió y me preguntó:

-¿Recuerdas el vacío que sentía antes?

-¿El que intentaste llenar con la Navidad que casi fastidias?

Jack me puso mala cara antes de relajarse y añadir:

-Desde que Sally entró en mi vida junto con los chicos ese vacío ha desaparecido y ha sido sustituido por la mayor felicidad que uno pudiese tener.

-Eso se nota muchísimo. Se te ve más alegre desde que has formado tu familia.

-¿Sabes? No me imagino mi vida sin mi ellos. Solo el simple hecho de pensar en su pérdida me parte el corazón, simbólicamente hablando.

-Ya, te comprendo. Oye, he estado pensando que en el mundo humano pocos padres darían su vida por su familia tanto como tú. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero sé que tú irías al mismísimo infierno por los tuyos.

-Gracias hombre. No sé qué decir.

-¡Oye, que para eso están los amigos! – Entonces me recorrió un escalofrío- Será mejor que nos vayamos. ¡Hace un frío que no veas!

Ambos nos reímos y nos fuimos de allí.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

El día siguiente fue algo más normal en la ciudad, gracias al cielo Aunque se respiraba un ambiente tenso. Yo estaba en la casa de Jack hablando con Johnny y Megan sobre cosas del mundo humano. Yo estaba sentado en una butaca mientras los chicos estaban en un sofá.

-¿Y dices que ahí arriba los vampiros no dan miedo?- preguntó, Johnny mientras sonreía y movía la cabeza negativamente- Dios mío, el mundo está cada vez más loco.

-¡Y hay más!- exclamé- Yo vi las películas y leí los libros en los que salían… ¡y brillan con la luz del sol! ¿Os lo podéis creer? Además, no hay más que escenas amorosas tipo: "¡Ay, quiero vivir contigo para siempre!" o "¡Te quiero, te adoro, te compro un loro!"

Los chicos no pudieron evitar unas carcajadas.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en el amor?- preguntó una suave voz detrás de mí.

Me volví en la butaca y vi a Sally en la puerta, sonriendo y con las manos tras la espalda, un gesto muy dulce por su parte.

-Vale, el amor es una de las cosas más bonitas que existen, lo sé- respondí.- ¡Pero ya no lo es cuando llega el momento empalagoso!

-Eso es porque lo ves desde fuera- añadió Sally- ¿pero lo has llegado a ver desde dentro?

Os digo una cosa: a pesar de que Sally sea delicada como una flor, hay que decir que tiene sus espinas, porque hay veces que usa unos argumentos tan aplastantes como los de un abogado experto. Tiene tanto sentido común que nadie se atreve a replicarla.

-Vale, lo reconozco- respondí, levantando las manos en señal de rendición- tuve un romance hace muchos años.

-¿Te pareció empalagoso?

-No, al contrario, fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida- dije, mientras guiñaba un ojo a Megan.

-¡Y aquí está el marcador!- exclamó Johnny- ¡Mamá uno, tío Vlad cero! ¡Hagan sus apuestas porque la cosa está reñida, señores!

Sally rió tímidamente antes de decir:

-Por cierto Jonathan. Contigo era con quien yo quería hablar. Charlotte se ha escapado otra vez y ha dado un disgusto a las brujas. Esta vez te la devuelvo porque estaba de paso. Pero a la próxima te las arreglas.

-Vale, lo haré.

Sé lo que estáis pensando: "¿Charlotte es un perro? ¿Un gato?". Pues lamento decir que os equivocáis. Charlotte es una araña, concretamente una viuda negra, que regalaron a Johnny en su cumpleaños hace años. A pesar de ser lo que es, Charlotte es tan mansa como un perro, aunque se escapa de vez en cuando y da algún que otro susto. Es una mascota muy fiel, ¡y nos libra de las moscas y mosquitos!

El caso es que Sally sacó de su espalda una de sus manos que tenía una araña en la palma. El arácnido saltó de alegría al ver a su dueño, quien se acercó a Sally mientras se quitaba el sombrero y se lo enseñaba a la araña, quien se subió a él. Cuando Johnny se puso el sombrero, la araña se descolgó de él con un hilo de su tela hasta la cara de Johnny, quien le riñó diciendo con voz suave:

-No me vuelvas a hacer esto, ¿vale?

La araña se columpió en el hilo antes de soltarse para aterrizar en el hombro de Johnny.

-La tienes bien adiestrada por lo que veo.- dije.

-Es igual que un perro, pero con cuatro ojos y cuatro patas de más- dijo Johnny, sonriendo.- Los primeros meses que estaba aquí Zero estaba celoso de ella, pero ahora son muy buenos amigos.

De repente notamos unos temblores muy fuertes y oímos un ruido profundo que provenía de fuera. Cogí mis revólveres antes de salir y fuimos a la plaza de la ciudad para ver qué pasaba. Todos los ciudadanos también estaban allí murmurando entre ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Jack, quien estaba con el alcalde.

-No tenemos ni idea. Acabamos de llegar- respondió Johnny.

-¡Mirad, algo se mueve en la fuente!- exclamó el hombre lobo.

Los temblores eran cada vez más fuertes. Entonces la fuente de la ciudad saltó por los aires y una serpiente de piel sanguinolenta, de ojos amarillos y del tamaño de dos autobuses salió de un gran agujero en el suelo.

-¡LA FUENTE!-exclamó el alcalde con las manos en la cabeza.

Entonces la serpiente abrió la boca que estaba llena de colmillos afilados y rugió salvajemente. Todos los habitantes de Halloween Town corrían despavoridos de un lado al otro mientras la descomunal criatura miraba hacia todos los lados, hasta que clavó sus ojos amarillos en Sally y en los chicos. Al darnos cuenta Jack y yo nos pusimos delante de ellos, yo con los revólveres desenfundados y Jack con la guadaña abierta.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! -exclamó Jack, enfadado-¡Atrévete a rozarlos aunque sea y te las verás conmigo!

La serpiente entrecerró los ojos y lanzó su cola como un látigo hacia nosotros. De milagro pudimos esquivarlo.

Pero aquello solo fue una distracción por parte de la serpiente porque tras el coletazo esta se encogió y, tras rugir de nuevo, tres tentáculos salieron de su cuerpo, enrollaron a Sally, Johnny y Megan y tiró de ellos.

-¡NO!- gritó Jack.

El esqueleto corrió directo hacia la serpiente, pero esta dio otro coletazo, esta vez dando de lleno a Jack y lanzándolo hacia un edificio. No sé cómo, pero algo me decía que tenía que salvar a la familia de Jack, así que enfundé mis revólveres, preparé mi uñas (no lo he dicho, pero son tan afiladas como cuchillos) y esperé. Justo en el momento preciso corrí hacia la serpiente y salté, cortando con mis uñas uno de los tenáculos de la serpiente. Cuando aterricé, oí un grito y, al alzar la vista, vi a Johnny cayendo. Menos mal que reaccioné rápido y pude coger al chico antes de que tocase el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté. Johnny asintió y añadí- Siento no haber salvado a todos.

-No pasa nada. Hicisteis lo que pudisteis. ¿Y papá?

-Yo también me pregunto lo mismo- respondí mientras buscaba con la mirada a mi amigo.

Cuando encontré a Jack, este estaba apoyado en su guadaña como si de un cayado se tratase mientras miraba impotente cómo la gigantesca serpiente se llevaba a su hija y a su amada. Noté cierta tristeza en su mirada y, corregidme si me equivoco, si Jack fuese humano, sus ojos estarían empapados de lágrimas de dolor e impotencia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

En la casa de Jack había una gran tensión en todas sus esquinas. Todos estábamos dando vueltas pensando en cómo rescatar a Sally y a Megan de las garras de Oogie Boogie y en cómo deshacernos de él.

-¡Hay que hacer algo ya!- exclamó Jack con el ceño fruncido- No quiero saber qué estará haciendo Oogie Boogie con Megan y Sally.

-Yo podría ir con vosotros- intervino Johnny- Así serviré de utilidad.

-¡Sirves más de ayuda si te quedas aquí!- respondió Jack.

-¡Papá, escúchame! ¡Yo también pertenezco a esta familia!

-¡Por eso no me puedo permitir el hecho de perderos!- exclamó Jack agarrando a su hijo por los hombros.- ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan cabezota o qué?

-¡Pues que yo sepa eso lo heredé de ti!- añadió Johnny enfadado mientras apartaba los brazos de su padre con brusquedad.

Pasaron varios segundos de intercambios de miradas asesinas entre Jack y Johnny hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Ya abro yo- dije, mientras pensaba que en cualquier momento aquellos dos echarían chispas.

Cuando abrí la puerta me tuve que apartar rápidamente, ya que el alcalde entró corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Jack, esto es muy urgente!- exclamó el pobre hombre.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Jack, cruzándose de brazos.

-Traigo esta carta.- respondió el alcalde mientras tendía un sobre al esqueleto- No sé de quién es ni qué dice, pero esto me da mala espina.

Jack cogió el sobre, lo abrió y leyó el contenido. A medida que iba leyendo, su semblante se volvía más sombrío y se teñía de rabia.

-Maldito Oogie Boogie. Vas a pagar por esto.- murmuró Jack al terminar de leer la carta. Tras dejarla en una mesa añadió- Tenemos que iros ya.

-Ve tú, que ya te alcanzo.- respondí mientras me dirigía a la mesa que tenía la carta.

Jack se dirigió a Johnny y le dijo con el ceño fruncido:

-¡Que no me entere de que has salido de aquí! ¿Entendido?

Al no obtener respuesta se fue y yo cogí la carta y la leí:

"Querido (o mejor dicho odiado) Jack Skeleton:

¿Quieres recuperar a tu familia? ¡Es muy fácil, solo tienes que venir a mi guarida! ¡Tranquilo, si solo es una visita informal! Aunque, si no vienes, vete despidiendo de tus amadas muñequitas de trapo. Ya tienes las cartas, ¿cómo las vas a jugar?

Saludos cordiales de Oogie Boogie, el próximo rey y soberano de Halloween Town."

No me extrañó que Jack se enfadase. Oogie Boogie es el ser más despiadado y desagradable, si no del universo, de la Galaxia entera. Dejé la carta en la mesa y me marché con Jack.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**POV de Jonathan** (**por si alguno no sabe qué es un POV, es una especie de "señal" que indica que hay un cambio de narrador de la historia)**

* * *

Todavía no pude creerme que mi padre me dejase encerrado en casa. ¿Y si resultaba que Oogie Boogie lo había capturado ya? ¿O incluso algo peor? No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados conociendo a ese saco gordo y sus intenciones, que nuca son buenas.

Después de que el tío Vlad y mi padre se marchasen, estuve pensando sobre cómo salir de casa sin que nadie me pillase. Entonces se me encendió la bombilla. Busqué por toda la sala de estar hasta que encontré un pequeño armario que estaba pegado a la pared. Lo moví como pude dejando al descubierto una pequeña puerta que Megan y yo usábamos para escaparnos cuando nos castigaban. Digamos que es el típico escondite que ha tenido todo niño en su vida. Intenté abrir la puerta en vano y golpeé la puerta frustrado. No quería perder tiempo buscando la llave que abría la puerta, así que me puse a pensar hasta que se me ocurrió acudir a Charlotte, quien dormía en mi sombrero.

-¡Hey, despierta, bella durmiente! ¡Esto es importante!

No hubo respuesta.

-¡Te lo advierto, no me obligues a agitar el sombrero.

A Charlotte no le gustan los movimientos bruscos, así que si no me hace caso, haceos una idea de cómo captar su atención.

-Cuento hasta tres, como no te levantes de ahí cojo el sombrero y lo zarandeo tan fuerte que hasta tus nietos nacerán mareados. ¡Uno! ¡Dos!

Hice una pausa por si había respuesta, pero nada.

-¡TRES! ¡Vale, tú te lo has buscado!

Me quité el sombrero y lo zarandeé bien, haciendo que Charlotte "volase" mientras emitía una especie de gritito de pánico. Cogí a mi araña al vuelo. Estaba mareada y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para despejarse. Al verme cruzó las dos patas delanteras en señal de enfado.

-¡Tampoco te pongas así, que te lo advertí!- exclamé antes de suspirar y añadir- Mira, esto es muy importante. Mi familia está en peligro, y no sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Hazme un favor y abre la puerta, ¿quieres?

Charlotte se quedó pensativa, señal que indicaba que quería algo a cambio. Alcé la vista al techo y dije con desgana:

-¡Y tendrás moscas verdes durante un mes!

Pareció que Charlotte sonreía, convencida, así que lanzó un hilo de su telaraña que se pegó en la puerta y saltó de mi mano hacia ella. Con sus patitas como ganzúas trató de forzar la cerradura. Creedme, gracias a Charlotte he conseguido escabullirme y colarme en varios sitios. Creo que esta vena rebelde la saqué de mi madre, quien me contaba cómo se escapaba del laboratorio del doctor Finkelstein para ver a mi padre en Halloween. Hablando de mi padre, yo siempre lo he admirado. ¡Y no lo digo por amor de hijo! Sinceramente es alguien que se esfuerza al máximo por lo que quiere (bueno, no cuenta la vez en la que casi se carga la Navidad) y no se rinde nunca, pase lo que pase. Gracias a él he conseguido hacer temblar de miedo al tío Vlad, que ya era difícil. De él heredé su carisma, es todo un caballero (o al menos es lo que me han dicho) y es un gran cantante y bailarín (él me ha enseñado todo lo que sé). Pero ante todo es mi padre. Me importa un bledo que sea el rey de Halloween. ¡Como si lo es la cucaracha que vive en los cubos de la basura! Yo le quiero igual y eso es motivo suficiente para hacer lo que sea por él al igual que él se sacrifica por mí.

Bueno, tras este discurso vayamos al grano. Cuando Charlotte abrió la puerta saltó de esta hacia mi mano. Antes de atravesar la puerta puse a mi araña en el bolsillo de mi pantalón mientras decía:

-Buena chica. Ahora sí que te dejo dormir tranquila.

Entré por la puerta y la cerré tras de mí por si acaso. Cogí un farol de aceite que estaba encendido junto a la puerta y caminé por los largos pasillos subterráneos que puede que para algunos sea un complicado laberinto, pero que yo me conozco tanto como los huesos de la palma de mi mano.

Tras caminar durante un buen rato avisté un haz de luz. Me acerqué y vi justo encima de mi cabeza una tapa de alcantarilla con un agujero por donde vi la luz. Pero no podía ver mucho, así que presté atención a ver si podía oír algo. Entonces oí una voz profunda exclamar:

-¡Debería daros las gracias! ¡Si no os hubiera capturado ahora mismo el idiota huesudo de Jack no estará viniendo hacia aquí!

Por lo mal que hablaba de mi padre supe que la voz era de Oogie Boogie y sentí rabia y odio cuando oí lo de "idiota huesudo". Pero seguí escuchando y me alegré de oír a Megan responder:

-¡Mi padre no es un idiota, saco gordo y asqueroso! ¡Cuando venga te dará una lección que nunca olvidarás!

-¡Ja, no me hagas reír, niñata! ¡Cuando tu querido papaíto venga hasta mí, va a pagar por lo que me hizo! ¡Y nadie va a poder hacer nada para evitarlo!

De pronto un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y no pude evitar pensar en el peligro que corrían mi padre y el tío Vlad. Tenía que pensar en cómo sacar a mi hermana y a mi madre de allí. Entonces oí algo que me alegró el momento:

-¡Huy, pero mira qué tarde es! Disculpadme señoritas, pero tengo que retirarme un momento. ¡No os mováis, que vuelvo enseguida!

Oí unos pasos que se alejaban y una puerta que se cerraba. Era el pistoletazo de salida para sacar a Megan y a mi madre de allí sin que Oogie Boogie se diese cuenta. Levanté la tapa de la alcantarilla y la hice a un lado antes de agarrarme a los bordes de la entrada y saltar para poder salir.

Entonces supe que estaba en la guarida de Oogie Boogie, pero tenía algunos detalles que no encajaban en las descripciones que me hacían de ella: tenía sus ruletas de la fortuna y sus máquinas tragaperras, pero casi todo era de un color rojo sangre y había varias velas que le daban un aspecto tenebroso al sitio. Funcionaba, ya que no pude evitar un escalofrío.

-¡Johnny, estás aquí!- exclamó una voz a mi espalda

Me di la vuelta y vi una jaula con los barrotes oxidados que tenía dentro a mi madre y a Megan junto a los tres niños de Oogie Boogie temblando de miedo, desde luego no por mi presencia.

-¡Gracias a Dios que estáis bien!- respondí aliviado mientras me acercaba a la jaula.- Escuchad, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que eso será rápido. –Di unos golpecitos en el bolsillo de mi pantalón para despertar a Charlotte- Venga, te toca.

La araña salió y, cuando vio la jaula y a quiénes estaban dentro, dio un respingo antes de salir completamente de mi bolsillo y saltar a la cerradura para comenzar a forzarla. Mientras, mi madre me preguntó:

-¿Tu padre sabe que estás aquí?

-Bueno… Es una larga historia que no da tiempo de contar- respondí entre dientes.

Según Charlotte acabo con la cerradura de la jaula, saltó de nuevo a mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta justo antes de que Megan se tirase a mi cuello tan de repente que casi pierdo el equilibrio.

-¡Da igual!- dijo, mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.- ¡Lo importante es que estás aquí!

-¡Mujer, para eso están los hermanos!- respondí, devolviendo el abrazo.- Ya sabes que para mí la familia es lo primero. Pero dejemos los agradecimientos para más tarde. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que…

-¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?! –rugió una voz detrás de mí.

Cuando me volví vi a Oogie Boogie quien estaba encendido de ira. Creedme, en aquel momento creí ver al mismísimo demonio delante de mis narices.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A INVADIR MI GUARIDA?!-entonces sonrió y añadió-¡No sabes en qué lío te has metido, mocoso!

-¡Acércate a ellas y verás lo que es bueno!- respondí, aparentando estar enfadado, aunque un escalofrío me recorría la espalda y temblaba por dentro.

Oogie Boogie soltó una sonora carcajada y añadió sin dejar de sonreír maléficamente.

-¡Acabas de cometer el mayor error de tu vida! Te arrepentirás de haber venido al mundo.

Entonces uno de sus brazos se transformó en un tentáculo que empezó a retorcerse como si fuese una lombriz. Daba miedo y asco, hay que decirlo. Sin avisar, Oogie Boogie estiró el tentáculo hacia mí, enrollándolo alrededor de mi cuerpo antes de estamparme contra una pared y empezar a apretar. No me dolía ni nada, pero empecé a agitarme para tratar de deshacerme de aquella cosa, ya que se hacía insoportable. Pero mis esfuerzos no servían de nada. Más tarde vi que el otro brazo de Oogie Boogie se transformó en otro tentáculo pero esta vez con una especie de punta de lanza en el extremo y lo lanzó hacia mí. No tuve más remedio que cerrar los ojos para esperar lo peor. Pero entonces oí un disparo y un grito mientras notaba que se aflojaba el tentáculo que me retenía y caí de pie. Vi a Oogie Boogie tambaleándose y con un gran agujero en su gran barrigota.

-¡Ni lo sueñes, Oogie!- exclamó una voz milagrosamente familiar.

Entonces vi a lo lejos a mi padre con su guadaña (os digo que esa cosa mola muchísimo) y al tío Vlad, con una de sus pistolas humeando y todavía apuntando a Oogie Boogie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**POV de Vladimir**

Gracias a Dios que legamos a tiempo de salvar a Johnny de las garras (o mejor dicho, de los tentáculos) de Oogie Boogie. Si yo no hubiese disparado, ahora mismo el pobre chico sería un colador ambulante.

Pero el disparo resultó inútil porque Oogie Boogie dejó de tambalearse y empezó a reírse diabólicamente mientras en el agujero que tenía por barriga aparecieron unos tent´culos que empezaron entrelazarse hasta regenerar el agujero por completo, ante nuestros ojos.

-¡Sois unos necios!- exclamó el saco mientras se daba la vuelta- ¡No podéis hacer nada contra mí! ¡Soy invencible!

Entonces los brazos de Oogie pasaron de ser tentáculos a transformarse en enormes garras y sus ojos (o los agujeros del saco que correspondían a los ojos) resplandecieron con un siniestro fulgor rojo.

-Bien- dijo mientras sonreía- Ha llegado mi turno.

Con una rapidez que o cuadraba con el tamaño de su cuerpo, Oogie Boogie se abalanzó sobre nosotros. Logramos esquivarlo, pero yo no reaccioné lo suficientemente rápido cuando Oogie se puso delante de mí para atacarme con una de sus garras, rasgando la manga de mi gabardina. Aquello me dolió tanto que no pude reprimir un grito. Oogie fue a atacarme de nuevo, pero esta vez pude reaccionar a tiempo de ponerme detrás de Oogie Boogie para agarrarlo por la espalda y lanzarlo por encima de mi cabeza. Increíblemente Oogie cayó con los pies mientras arrastraba las garras por el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Jack.

-He tenido días peores.

-¡Vaya, vaya!- exclamó Oogie Boogie- ¡Veo que esto se está poniendo interesante! ¡Pero vamos a hacer esto más divertido! ¡Seob, ven a mí!

Entonces el suelo tembló y de las mismas entrañas de la tierra surgió la misma serpiente de la plaza, la misma que se había llevado a Sally y a Megan hacia allí.

-Saludad a mi mascota- dijo Oogie mientras sonreía de forma diabólica.

La serpiente rugió haciendo temblar la sala hasta desprender del techo una lámpara de araña que iba a caer justo sobre  
Megan. Menos mal que me di cuenta antes de correr hacia ella, apartándola antes de que la lámpara cayera al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté a Megan.

-Sí, gracias. Oye, ¿sabes que tu brazo está sangrando?

-¡Bah, no pasa nada! Mientras no me decapiten ni me quemen vivo…

Jack se acercó corriendo hacia nosotros y lo primero que hizo fue reñir a Johnny diciéndole:  
-¿¡Pero qué demonios haces aquí!?

-¡Si te parece estoy tomando el té y charlando con Oogie Boogie! ¡Pues qué va a ser, ayudando a nuestra familia!

-¡Te dije que te quedases en casa!

-¡No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados como un imbécil sabiendo lo que pasaba! ¡Y lo sabes!

-¡PARAD DE UNA VEZ!- exclamó una voz que hizo callar de repente a Jack y a Johnny.

Todos nos volvimos y vimos a Sally de brazos cruzados y con el ceño muy fruncido. Nunca la había visto tan enfadada. A propósito, Sally casi nunca se enfada, pero cuando se da el caso, se enfada de verdad.

-¡Estamos en una situación de vida o muerte- añadió- y vosotros os dedicáis a discutir! ¿Por qué no hacéis las paces de una vez y…?

Pero otro rugido interrumpió a Sally y vimos a la serpiente que iba directa hacia Jack desde arriba con sus fauces abiertas, disponiéndose a tragarse al esqueleto. Entonces oímos a Johnny gritar:

-¡PAPÁ, CUIDADO!

Johnny empujó a Jack fuera del alcance de la monstruosa serpiente tirándole al suelo y salvándole por poco. Pero Johnny no corrió la misma suerte: la serpiente le había tragado como si nada.

-¡JOHNNY!- gritó Jack, todavía en el suelo y con las cuencas de sus ojos muy abiertas sin dejar de mirar a la serpiente.

Mientras el esqueleto se levantaba, pude ver claramente en su cara que no se creía lo que pasaba. Pero además pude ver algo que seguramente Jack jamás había experimentado en su vida: el miedo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**POV de Jack**

Todo se detuvo alrededor de mí. No había más que silencio, roto solamente por mis pensamientos que me asaltaban diciéndome:"¿por qué me está pasando esto?"o "¡por favor, que esto sea una pesadilla!". Noté una sensación muy extraña y que no había sentido nunca. Algo me oprimía el pecho, todo mi cuerpo temblaba y tuve que apoyarme en mi guadaña para no caerme porque mis piernas flaqueaban. ¿Acaso este era el miedo del que tanto habla la gente a la que he asustado? ¿Así era cómo se sentían cuando me veían en la oscuridad más absoluta sin previo aviso?

Otras preguntas más importantes invadían mi cabeza en aquel momento: ¿por qué tuvo que ser Johnny y no yo? De ponto me sentí culpable de no hacer las paces con él. Sinceramente Johnny era un buen chico y no se merecía un destino así. Era el más divertido de la familia y me recordaba a mí a su edad: travieso y algo rebelde, pero también cariñoso y carismático. Jamás había reído ni había pasado tantos buenos momentos en mi vida tanto como con Johnny. Pero ahora todas esas risas, todos esos buenos ratos y esos recuerdos de tantas divertidas travesuras se han ido junto a él. Para siempre. Si tuviese lacrimales, estoy seguro de que en ese momento estaría llorando.

Volví a la realidad cuando oí la despreciable y demoníaca risotada de Oogie Boogie y ardí de rabia y odio por dentro. Ese maldito saco bastardo se había llevado a mi pequeño. Y debía pagar por ello.

-¡Bueno!- exclamó Oogie Boogie, sonriendo- ¡Uno menos! ¡No era lo que yo esperaba, pero menos nada! ¿Quién es el siguiente?

-¡¿No tienes suficiente ya?!- grité con furia- ¡Acaba conmigo de una vez si es lo que quieres! ¡No sigas haciéndome esto!

-¡No soy un idiota, huesudo! ¡Quiero hacerte daño por dentro hasta dejarte tan destrozado que ni puedas defenderte! Y entonces te aplastaré como a una vulgar cucaracha, ¡Y ACABARÉ CONTIGO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!

Bajé la cabeza, y me puse a pensar. Aunque me dolía reconocerlo, Oogie Boogie tenía razón: si me sigo enfrentando a él irá eliminando a cada una de las personas a quienes más aprecio hasta que ya no me queden fuerzas para seguir luchando. Entonces ya no me importaría desaparecer de este mundo. Lo mejor sería salvar a mi familia, pero tendría que sacrificarme para ello.

Oogie ya estaba junto a Megan con una de sus garras rozando su cara, amenazando con despellejarla en cualquier momento.

-¿Por dónde continuamos?- preguntó Oogie Boogie- ¿Por tu pequeña muñequita de trapo a la que consideras la niña de sus ojos?

-¡ESPERA!- exclamé todavía con la cabeza gacha, mientras cerraba la guadaña, algo que desconcertó al saco.

¿Qué quieres ahora, Jack?

-¿Y si me rindo?- pregunté mientras levantaba la vista- ¿Dejarás en paz a mi familia?

-¡No lo hagas, Jack!- exclamó Sally, con lágrimas en los ojos. Sinceramente, es hermosa incluso cuando está triste.

-Oogie Boogie quiere acabar conmigo, ¿verdad? Bien, pues yo le doy la oportunidad de que lo haga con la condición de que no haga daño a mi familia. Por favor.

-Bueno, no parece una mala oferta- dijo Oogie Boogie, sonriendo.

-¡¿Estás loco o qué?!- exclamó Vladimir, con una mezcla entre enfado y preocupación- ¡Tiene que haber otra solución, Jack!

-¡No la hay, ¿vale?! Lo siento, de veras. Una cosa, Vladimir. Prométeme que cuidarás de Sally y Megan, viejo amigo.

Vladimir abrió la boca para protestar, pero pronto la cerró antes de asentir, con la mirada triste.

-Y Sally. Prométeme que superarás esto. No te preocupes, sabes que te quiero y por eso hago esto- añadí con una sonrisa triste.

Sally no supo qué decir, ya que las lágrimas que corrían ya por sus mejillas se lo impedían. Entonces tiré la guadaña a los pies de Oogie Boogie antes de decir:

-Cuando quieras, Oogie. Pero que sea rápido. No quiero hacerles sufrir más.

-Tranquilo, lo será- respondió Oogie mientras blandía sus garras, sonriente.

Oogie Boogie se preparó para atacarme cuando un ruido profundo captó nuestra atención. Dicho sonido provenía de la gigantesca serpiente. Todos pusimos los ojos en ella y pronto empezó a temblar y a sufrir convulsiones hasta que estalló, literalmente, en mil pedazos sanguinolentos que empezaron caer por todas partes. Sinceramente, aquello me dio un asco horrible, y eso que veo cadáveres ambulantes todos los días.

Pero lo de la serpiente era lo de menos. Junto con la explosión apareció una gran llamarada de las que surgía una figura. Al principio no podía distinguir bien, pero cuando se disiparon las llamas, me llevé una gran sorpresa, porque no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían: la misteriosa figura era nada menos que Johnny, cuya vestimenta había cambiado: su sombrero era completamente negro a excepción de una gruesa raya roja que lo atravesaba, su camisa era de un color gris como el humo, llevaba en las manos unos mitones de cuero negro. Su pantalón era del mismo color negro, aunque tenía una cadena a un lado y conservaba la corbata roja. Lo que más había cambiado era su chaleco: era negro, en la parte derecha había un dibujo de unas llamas y en la parte izquierda tenía una cadena y, por último, sus pies calzaban unas botas de cuero negras con dos cadenas en cada una.

Cuando Johnny apareció, la cara de Oogie Boogie se transformó en una mueca de horror a excepción de mí que, a pesar de que no podía articular palabra del asombro que tenía, sí me llenó una gran alegría.

-No…¡NO PUEDE SER!- exclamó Oogie Boogie, horrorizado- ¡¿Cómo has…?!

-¿Sobrevivido?- dijo Johnny, cruzándose de brazos- A decir verdad, no lo sé. Pero sí que sé una cosa: no permitiré que hagas daño a las personas a quienes aprecio.

Cuando Johnny dijo esta última frase, sus brazos empezaron a cubrirse de fuego y sus ojos reflejaban una rabia indescriptible.

-Vemos si eres indestructible después de todo.- dijo Johnny mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa.

Entonces lanzó una bola de fuego hacia Oogie Boogie, dándole de lleno y provocando un grito desgarrador por parte del saco. En el cuerpo de Oogie apareció una enorme quemadura que no se regeneró, al contrario que el agujero provocado por el disparo de Vladimir. Entonces Oogie Boogie gritó con toda la rabia que uno podía desprender:

-¡ ¿Sabes lo que has hecho, niñato?! ¡POR ESTO ARDERÁS EN EL INFIERNO!

Una de sus garras volvió a ser un tentáculo, y Oogie lo lanzó hacia Johnny mientras gritaba de furia. El tentáculo se enroscó en el brazo de Johnny, quien no se puso nervioso, sino que sonrió y respondió:

-En eso te equivocas, Oogie. Quien va arder en el infierno va a ser tú. Despídete de este mundo, porque yo no me arrepiento nada de haber venido a él.

Agarró el tentáculo y lo apretó, provocando que las llamas que cubrían su brazo se transmitiesen al tentáculo. El fuego siguió su camino, acercándose cada vez más a Oogie Boogie. Cuando las llamas estaban a punto de tocarlo, el saco gritó, ya de horror:

-¡NOOOOOOO!

El saco estalló, envuelto en una gran bola de fuego. Tuve que cubrirme la cara porque no podía mantener la vista fija en aquel fogonazo tan fuerte.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Cuando se disiparon las llamas y el humo de la explosión, pude ver a Johnny que se tambaleaba, supongo que debido al esfuerzo que supuso lo que hizo. Justo antes de que se cayese pude cogerlo por la espalda para ayudarle a incorporarse. Johnny suspiró profundamente y dijo mientras sonreía:

-¡Ay, madre mía! ¿Sabéis lo que es sentirse como si uno hubiese corrido una maratón?

No me pude contener y abracé fuertemente a Johnny. En aquel instante me sentí el ser más feliz del universo. Hubiese jurado que estaba llorando de alegría y emoción a pesar de que no podía segregar lágrimas.

-¡Johnny, gracias a Dios que estás vivo! ¡Creía que te había perdido para siempre!

-Pues aquí me tienes de nuevo. Esto… perdón por lo de antes. Es cierto que soy un cabezota.

-Hijo, no te disculpes. Soy yo quien debería pedirte perdón. No supe que tenías un gran potencial para esto, ¡y tuvo que tragarte una serpiente gigantesca para que yo me diese cuenta!

Johnny sonrió, emocionado por mi comentario. Pero su expresión cambió cuando gritó, frunciendo el ceño:

-¡Eh! ¡¿Adonde vais vosotros tres?!

Me di la vuelta y vi a Lock, Shock y Barrel corriendo hacia la salida. Tanto Johnny como yo nos pusimos delante de los niños en cuatro zancadas (esa es la ventaja de ser tan alto) y les dije, cruzándome de brazos:

-No iréis a gastar bromas por ahí, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, -respondió Lock- si Oogie Boogie ya no está, ¿qué otra cosa nos queda?

-Pues esa "otra cosa"- respondió Johnny- es el hecho de que reflexionéis y os portéis bien. Hay muchas posibilidades de que caigáis mejor a la gente si lo hacéis.

-Hombre, visto así…- respondió Shock mientras ponía las manos tras la espalda- Creo que es una buena idea.

Johnny se acercó a mí con el ceño fruncido y me susurró:

-No me fío. Fijo que están haciendo lo de los dedos cruzados tras la espalda.

-¿El qué?

-¡Dios, papá, es un truco tan viejo como tú! ¡Deberías conocerlo! Es lo clásico de cruzar los dedos tras la espalda mientras prometes algo. Así la promesa no vale.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Yo digo que les sigamos el juego. Cuando los tengamos a tiro, los dos les daremos el mayor susto de su vida. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Hijo, me gusta cómo piensas!- dije con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿De quién crees que lo heredé?- preguntó Johnny antes de dirigirse a los tres niños y decirles- ¿Entonces nos prometéis que seréis buenos?

-¡Lo prometemos!- exclamaron al unísono.

-Bueno,-intervine, siguiendo el juego- ya que somos tan educados y tan buena gente, antes de irnos podríamos despedirnos de una forma… no sé, ¿especial?

-¡Uy, qué bien!- exclamó Barrel. Siempre pensé que ese chiquillo era de pocas luces.

-Parece que están impacientes- dijo Johnny- ¿y si lo hacemos a la de tres?

-Haz tú los honores. ¡Lo propusiste tú!

-Como quieras. Uno, dos…

Ni siquiera llegó al tres porque fue el momento en el que ambos dimos un grito tan aterrador que hicimos gritar de horror a los críos, quienes salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo mientras Johnny y yo reíamos a carcajadas.

-¡Susto por partida doble!- exclamó Johnny sin parar de reír.- ¡Choca esos cinco!

-¡Mira cómo corren esos!- añadí entre carcajadas mientras chocaba la mano de Johnny- ¡Parecen tres ratas que han visto un gato furioso! ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía tanto!

Tras un rato sin dejar de reír, paramos para coger aire mientras Vladimir decía:

-Oye, no sé vosotros, pero cierto vampiro a quien le está sangrando el brazo quiere irse de aquí. Vale que sea inmortal, pero no soy inmune al dolor. Además, como no me cure esto pronto, se me va a infectar la herida, y no es nada agradable ver un brazo parecido a un pan mohoso.

-Anda, déjame ver- intervino Sally mientras cogía el brazo de Vladimir. La herida no tenía muy buen aspecto y mi amigo no mentía con lo de la sangre.

-Una pregunta, tito- dijo Megan- Si eres un vampiro, ¿no podrías chupar la sangre de tu brazo y ya está? ¿No teníais algo que regenere las heridas o algo parecido?

-Meg, te voy a explicar dos cosas: uno, los vampiros no le vemos el sentido a chupar nuestra propia sangre; y dos, lo de las heridas que se regeneran no es tan sencillo: dependiendo de cómo sea la herida esta se regenera más rápido o no. Un corte superficial no tardaría nada en regenerarse, pero una herida como la que tengo en el brazo se curaría en una semana o más. Hablando de heridas, Sally, ¿qué se supone que...?

Vladimir no pudo terminar la frase de lo sorprendido que estaba. La manga izquierda de la gabardina estaba subida y en el brazo destacaban varios puntos de sutura en el lugar donde Oogie le había atacado. Yo también estaba sorprendido, ya sabía que Sally era una experta en la costura, ¡pero no hasta el extremo de hacer una cirugía perfecta!

-Ya está- concluyó Sally- Casi toda la sangre se la ha llevado la manga. Solo hay que limpiar la sangre que queda y como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-¡¿Cómo demonios has hecho esto?!- preguntó Vladimir sin salir de su asombro.

-¡Pero espabila, hombre!- exclamó Johnny mientras le daba una colleja en la nuca a Vladimir- ¡Ella tiene más costuras en el cuerpo que nadie que yo conozca! Lo que mi madre te acaba de hacer es igual a lo que se hace ella cuando se le sueltan unos cuantos hilos. ¿No es así?

Sally asintió mientras sonreía antes de que Johnny le diese un codazo a Vladimir mientras decía:

-¡¿Ves?! Si es que ella es una experta en la costura. Quién sabe si le hizo el vestido a la Novia Cadáver*****.

Este último comentario hizo que Sally soltase una risita que sonaba como unas campanillas.

-Otra cosa, - añadió Johnny- creo que deberíamos salir de aquí. Esto me trae malos recuerdos.

-Y a mí.- dije.- Vámonos.

Mientras salíamos de allí, mi amigo le preguntó a Johnny cómo había hecho lo de hacer estallar la serpiente desde dentro.

-Ah, bueno- respondió- a decir verdad, me dejé llevar. Me explico: al poco rato de que aquella cosa me tragase noté como que una especie de mecha de estas de dinamita se encendiese dentro de mi cuerpo. Cada vez que avanzaba la mecha, aparecía un creciente sentimiento de rabia. Como dije antes, me dejé llevar y, bueno, ya sabes el resto.

**(*:me he permitido hacer un guiño a otra gran película de Tim Burton)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**POV de Megan**

Varios días después de lo ocurrido en la guarida de Oogie Boogie, el tito Vlad nos dijo que tenía que irse. Pero yo quería darle antes una sorpresa, así que convencí a todos para ir al cementerio la noche antes de que el tito se fuese. A pesar de que fui yo quien lo propuso llegué la última porque me llevé allí a una bruja. Os digo que no es una bruja corriente. Es una experta en espíritus y cosas parecidas. Si alguna vez llegáis a visitar Halloween Town, preguntad por Margaret. Todo el mundo la conoce, ya que es muy simpática y cae muy bien a todo el mundo. Si por timidez no os atrevéis a preguntar y decidís buscarla por vuestra cuenta, es fácil de reconocer: es una mujer bajita, regordeta, que lleva un vestido con unos cuantos parches, un gran sombrero rojo terminado en punta y en sus manos siempre lleva unos guantes de tela sin dedos. Destaca entre el resto de brujas sobre todo en su pelo, de color oscuro y lleno de bucles, que tenía dos trenzas por delante decoradas con lacitos de colores. Su piel es de color oscuro y está arrugada y, que yo sepa, es la única bruja que conozco que tiene una nariz decente y sin ninguna verruga. Y sobre todo, y esto es muy importante, siempre lleva unas gafas redondas con los cristales de color violeta delante de unos grandes ojos verdes. Es una bruja muy amiga de mi familia y sobre todo de mi padre (ella fue quien despertó al fantasma de Zero). Es raro ver a Margaret seria, ya que siempre está sonriendo.

Pues volviendo al cementerio, cuando todos vieron a Margaret, mi hermano preguntó mientras sonreía con picardía:

-¿Para qué te has traído a Margaret? ¿Es que vamos a hacer una fiesta de muertos vivientes o qué?

-¡Es para la sorpresa que le voy a dar al tito Vlad, so memo!- exclamé antes de añadir- Seguidme, no os vais a creer lo que vi en el cementerio. Y esto va por ti, tito.

-Más vale que merezca la pena- respondió el tito Vlad, enarcando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No te preocupes, hombre!- exclamó Margaret, dando una palmada en la espalda del tito mientras sonreía- ¡Va a merecer muchísimo la pena! ¡Palabra de bruja!

Cuando llegamos a una parte bastante profunda del cementerio, nos paramos delante de una lápida que tenía unas enredaderas que tapaban el epitafio y el nombre de la persona enterrada.

-¿Preparado para lo que vas a ver?- pregunté al tito Vlad antes de retirar las enredaderas y dejar al descubierto el nombre de la persona fallecida, dejando más que sorprendido al tito.

Seguro que más de uno sabíais lo que vio más que de sobra, pero para quienes se han despistado, voy a revelarlo. En la lápida estaba nada más y nada menos que el nombre de María Ramikov. Os voy a refrescar la memoria a quienes lo han olvidado: era esa chica que fue novia de Vladi (sí, veces me gusta llamar Vladi a mi tito), aunque la historia de amor no acabó bien.

-¿Cómo la has encontrado?- me preguntó el tito Vlad sin salir de su asombro.

-Bueno, de vez en cuando me gusta dar paseos por el cementerio mientras miro las lápidas en busca de nombres absurdos para entretenerme. Ya sé que no es algo normal, ¿pero quién es medianamente normal en esta ciudad? El caso es que encontré esta lápida y pensé: "vamos a hacer que esta historia de amor tenga un final feliz"

-Por eso te trajiste a Margaret- intervino el tío Vlad sin salir de su asombro antes de añadir- No irá a…

Asentí, confirmando sus sospechas.

-Meg, eres un sol, pero no tienes por qué molestarte. Ya han pasado muchos años, quizá demasiados, desde aquel día. Ya puedo vivir con ello.

-Hombre, -respondí, cruzándome de brazos- si vivir con ello significa estar casi todo el día con la mirada perdida y triste, sí, vives perfectamente con ello.

-Vamos a ver- intervino Margaret- ¿quieres recuperar a tu chica sí o no? Si me respondes que no, me iré tranquilita a mi casa para seguir con la partida de ajedrez que tengo contra mi gato, ¡y encima voy perdiendo!

-Vamos a ver, me estoy perdiendo- intervino mi hermano- ¿qué es eso del romance de tío Vlad?

Conté lo que me había dicho Vladi: cómo conoció a María, la escena de la iglesia, la relación que tuvieron por carta y, finalmente, la muerte de María que marcó a Vlad para siempre.

-Así que estás atormentado por esa pérdida, ¿verdad?- dijo mi madre.

El tío Vlad asintió antes de suspirar profundamente y decir, con voz triste y los ojos llorosos:

-¿Sabéis cuando a alguien le clavan una flecha que le han disparado y que esa persona se queda paralizada durante pocos segundos antes de reaccionar? Cuando perdí a mi querida María sentí algo peor que eso, ya que además sentí cómo me arrancaban la flecha mientras mi corazón se desgarraba.

-Ay- murmuró mi hermano. Yo le fulminé con una mirada asesina y él me respondió levantando las manos en plan: "¡¿qué?!"

-¡Pues vamos a quitarte esa agonía de una vez, ¿te parece?!- dijo Margaret mientras sonreía, mostrando unos dientes amarillentos y algo estropeados.- ¿Tienes algún objeto personal de la chica en cuestión?

-Bueno, todavía conservo la nota que me dejó el día que se marchó del pueblo donde nos conocimos.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un papel arrugado y se lo tendió a Margaret, quien lo cogió mientras decía:

-Con esto me vale, gracias.

La bruja metió la mano que le quedaba libre en unas bolsas que tenía amarradas a la cintura y sacó varias ramitas y plantas secas. Entonces oí que murmuraba:

-Ay, ¿dónde habré puesto los pétalos secos de rosa? ¡Aquí está! Tendré que poner etiquetas a estas cosas.

Cuando terminó, Margaret dijo:

-¡Bueno, ya están todos los ingredientes! ¡Ahora toca quemarlo todo! Lo normal es que para esto se usen tripas y colas de animales, pero como mi abuela es de otro linaje de brujas, me enseñó a hacer este conjuro con plantas, una ventaja para mí porque a mí las cosas de animales muertos me dan asquito. ¡Pero vayamos al grano, que me estoy liando!

Chasqueó los dedos de la otra mano y apareció una lengua de fuego que acercó a la otra mano e inmediatamente ardió todo lo que había en ella, formándose una pequeña bola de fuego en la mano. Margaret hizo un rápido movimiento con la muñeca y cerró el puño, haciendo que el fuego se apagase. Se acercó a la tumba que tenía en el suelo una losa de piedra rectangular con una rosa tallada en su superficie y dijo:

-Bien, ahora solo me queda dibujar un anj sobre la tumba con las cenizas.

-¿Un qué?- preguntó mi hermano mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Margaret suspiró antes de responder:

-Un anj, o también conocido como ankh, es el símbolo de la vida de los egipcios. Al decir que yo pertenecía a un linaje distinto de brujas, me refería a brujas egipcias. Mi tatarabuela fue una bruja de los últimos años del Imperio. Los conjuros de la magia del Antiguo Egipto se han pasado de generación en generación hasta hoy. De hecho, mi abuela fue quien inventó este hechizo en el que se usa el anj. Pero vayamos al caso. Será mejor que os apartéis. Necesito concentración para esta última parte del conjuro.

Todos nos apartamos un poco cuando Margaret empezó a esparcir las cenizas sobre la tumba, dibujando el famoso anj, mientras pronunciaba unas palabras en un idioma que no entendía. La única palabra que logré pillar fue "Ra" o "Amón Ra", no supe exactamente cuál de las dos. Cuando acabó con las cenizas, el símbolo empezó a brillar con una luz azul tan intensa, que volvimos la cabeza, ya que no podíamos mirarla directamente.

Cuando la luz de apagó y volvimos la vista a la tumba, nos dimos cuenta de que no había pasado nada. Entonces me sentí fatal, no por mí, sino por el tito Vlad.

-Lo… lo siento mucho, de verdad- dije- Creí que iba a funcionar y…

-No pasa nada, no es tu culpa- me respondió Vladi, aparentemente tranquilo. Pero no había que ser un genio para saber que en realidad estaba destrozado.

De repente unos ruidos que provenían desde la tumba nos llamaron la atención.

-¿Pero qué…?- dijo Margaret tan sorprendida como todos nosotros. Entonces exclamó-¡No os quedéis ahí parados! ¡Abrid la tumba!

El tito Vlad tardó varios segundos en reaccionar antes de decirle a mi padre:  
-¡Jack, ven y ayúdame con esto!

Ambos se pusieron a un lado de la losa de piedra y entre los dos la empujaron, no sin esfuerzo porque por el tamaño de aquella cosa se notaba que pesaba lo suyo. Cuando hicieron a un lado la piedra, dejaron al descubierto un agujero que tenía dentro un ataúd que sacaron entre los dos. Estaba algo cerrado y consumido por los años.

-Habrá que hacer palanca para abrirlo- dijo el tito Vlad.

-Déjame eso a mí- respondió mi padre antes de coger su guadaña y abrirla.

Dio la vuelta al arma, poniendo la hoja boca abajo y la metió por debajo de la tapa y giró la guadaña antes de empezar a hacer palanca.

-¡Venga, ábrete de una maldita vez!- murmuraba mi padre entre dientes y frunciendo el ceño antes de dar un fuerte empujón a la guadaña para levantar la tapa del ataúd.

Tras esto, mi padre cerró la guadaña y se apartó del ataúd porque vio, al igual que todos los presentes, que algo asomaba por la abertura que hizo la guadaña en el ataúd.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Lo que apareció por el hueco que había dejado mi padre en el ataúd fue una pálida mano (que no era esquelética, lo que hacía más rara la cosa) que agarró la tapa del ataúd y la hizo a un lado. Cuando el ataúd se abrió del todo, vimos a una figura femenina que llevaba un largo vestido negro que a pesar de estar desgastado por los años seguía siendo precioso, su cara estaba cubierta por un fino velo negro Y en su cabello largo, rizado y oscuro que tenía un enigmático pero hermoso brillo azulado a la luz de la luna había prendada una rosa ya marchita, pero que aún conserva de forma insignificante el color violeta que una vez lucieron sus pétalos. La piel de la chica no parecía tan consumida por los años como yo pensaba, al contrario, parecía que había rejuvenecido y solamente tenía un poco de polvo.

La mujer se apartó de la cara el velo descubriendo un rostro de finos rasgos y unos profundos ojos verdes como la esmeralda. Sin duda era la María que me había descrito el tito Vlad, pero jamás me a imaginé tan bella como la chica que tenía delante, y no pude evitar poner la mayor cara de asombro que había puesto en toda mi vida. Aunque no se comparaba con la cara de Vladi, que estaba hecha un poema. Estaba tan sorprendido que no podía ni hablar.

-¿Vladimir?- preguntó la chica, con una voz que a pesar de estar algo apagada sonaba muy dulce- ¿De verdad eres tú?

El tito Vladi tardó unos minutos en responder, sin salir de su asombro:

-S…sí, soy yo. Todavía no me puedo creer que estés aquí. Estás tan hermosa como la vez en la que nos conocimos. Hace tanto tiempo…

Noté por su cara que estaba más emocionado que nunca y apretaba los puños con fuerza. Me acerqué a él y le dije:

-¿Quieres abrazarla, verdad? ¿Entonces por qué te contienes?

Como si fuese un resorte, el tito Vladi se abalanzó a María y la abrazó fuertemente, mientras decía con la voz ahogada en un llanto de emoción:

-¡No sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos! No ha habido un día en el que no haya pensado en ti. Tú has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida. Ahora que puedo decírtelo, te quiero con toda mi alma. ¡No sabes lo que he sufrido todo este tiempo!

María se separó del tío Vladi, quien tenía los ojos rojizos a causa de las lágrimas y le dijo dulcemente mientras le sujetaba suavemente la barbilla para que la mirase a los ojos:

-No tenías por qué soportar tanto sufrimiento. Puede que no lo sepas, pero yo he estado siempre contigo. En cada paso que dabas, cada decisión que tomabas y en cada error que cometías, siempre te he acompañado. Además, a pesar de que estuvimos separados durante el tiempo en el que he estado con vida, mi corazón siempre ha estado contigo.

Por fin el tito Vlad sonrió, todavía emocionado.

-¿Sabes qué?- preguntó María rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Vladi mientras sonreía- Se me acaba de ocurrir algo que hace años que me arrepentí de no haber hecho.

-¿Y de qué se trata?

-Tú cierra los ojos.

El tito obedeció y ocurrió algo que yo definiría como mágico: María cerró los ojos, se acercó al tito Vlad y le besó. Yo contemplaba la tierna escena mientras sonreía con los ojos humedecidos por la emoción. Yo quería que el tito tuviese un encuentro con su romance de hace años. Lo he hecho, pero mejor de lo que me esperaba. He hecho que esa historia de amor no solo tenga un final feliz, sino que fuese para siempre. Al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Margaret: resultó que se equivocó al pronunciar una palabra y había cambiado el hechizo completamente por lo que, en vez de despertar solamente al espíritu, resucitó el cuerpo entero. Sin querer, y esto me lo dijo con una carcajada, había creado una variante de su hechizo para despertar almas eternas que servía para resucitar cuerpos que vivirían para siempre. En resumen, había creado un hechizo de resurrección que garantizaba la inmortalidad. Lo malo era que eso dejaba agotada a la pobre bruja, así que no tenía el lujo de repetir el hechizo todas las veces que quisiera. Pero eso no es que viniese muy a cuento en aquel momento.

Cuando terminé de hablar con Margaret, esta señaló por encima de mi hombro y me dijo:

-Parece que esto ha calado mucho a tu hermano.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Johnny con la vista al suelo, las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la emoción reflejada en la cara. Si tuviese labios se lo estaría mordiendo, un tic que ambos cogimos de nuestra madre, y juraría que además gimoteaba como si estuviese llorando, algo que jamás había visto en mi hermano. Me acerqué a él con las manos tras la espalda y le pregunté:

-¿Estás llorando?

-¡¿Qué…-contestó Johnny, dando un respingo-…esto…¡no, qué va! Es que se me metió algo en el ojo y…

-No cuela.- le interrumpí, cruzándome de brazos mientras sonreía- No tienes ojos.

-Me has pillado, a veces soy un sensiblero. No lo puedo evitar.

-No pasa nada, hombre, eso quiere decir que hay un corazoncito dentro de esos huesos- le dije mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-Gracias, Megan- me dijo Johnny, devolviéndome la sonrisa. Entonces me pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y me pegó a él antes de decirme- ¿Sabes qué? Me siento muy afortunado de tenerte como hermana.

* * *

**Perdonen si la parte del beso se me quedó sosa o corta, es que es la primera vez que incluyo una de estas cosas en lo que escribo. Ruego disculpas, confieso que no soy buena en los temas amorosos. ;-) 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**POV de Vladimir**

Además de lo que pasó la noche antes de irme, mi despedida también fue muy emotiva. A pesar de que todos sabíamos que iba a volver el año siguiente, todos se despidieron de mí como si me fuera para siempre. Las primeras que no querían separarse de mí fueron las brujas (menos Margaret, la única que no veía para tanto aquel panorama), quienes se pegaban literalmente a mí. Los que hayan tenido hermanos pequeños o hayan cuidado a niños conocerán la desagradable sensación que uno tiene cuando se te agarran a la pierna y no se sueltan.

-Madre mía- murmuré- ahora sé cómo se siente Brad Pitt.

Entonces llegó mi salvación en forma de hombrecito con un altísimo sombrero de copa que resultaba ser el alcalde.

-¡Abran paso, señoras, abran paso! Tengo que resolver un asunto importante.

"Gracias al cielo que existes, alcalde", pensé mientras suspiraba de alivio.

-Vladimir,- me dijo el alcalde mientras me estrechaba la mano- esperamos impacientes tu vuelta.

-Siempre será un placer y un gran honor regresar a mi maravillosa ciudad, señor alcalde.

-El honor es mío. Y por lo que veo no volverás solo. ¡Mucha suerte!

Entonces se alejó y pude oír cómo murmuraba:

-Todos los años igual. Siempre me prometo no llorar y mira cómo acabo.

Cuando el alcalde se marchó, me acerqué a Megan, me agaché un poco para ponerme a su altura (tened en cuanta que soy casi tan alto como Jack) y le dije, sin dejar de sonreír:

-Megan, gracias a ti me siento el vampiro más feliz del mundo. ¿Cómo puedo recompensar ese favor tan grande?

-No te preocupes. El simple hecho de verte feliz es una gran recompensa. Por cierto, cuídala bien y no la pierdas, que me ha costado mucho recuperarla.

-Tranquila, lo haré.- entonces sonreí de forma pícara y le pregunté a Megan- Oye, ¿puedo gastarle una broma a tu hermano antes de despedirme de él?

-¡Estás en tu derecho!

-Gracias.

Me transformé en murciélago y me puse detrás de Johnny sin que se diese cuenta antes de quitarle el sombrero y ponérmelo antes de preguntarle a Megan:

-¡Oye, ¿crees que me queda bien?! Porque a mí me parece muy cómodo.

-¡Hey, no me quites el sombrero!

Megan no pudo evitar una carcajada al ver cómo su hermano echaba humo por mi broma.

-Esta te la debo por el susto que me diste- respondí mientras devolvía el sombrero a Johnny. – Aunque, a decir verdad, no estuvo mal.

-¡¿Que no estuvo mal?! –replicó Johnny mientras se colocaba el sombrero- ¡Si casi te da un infarto!

-Bueno. Eso no te lo niego, pero no es lo que toca ahora. Mira, sé que esto te lo digo todos los años, pero voy a seguir así de pesado: sigue así de optimista y no pierdas ese sentido del humor y esa ironía que te definen. ¡¿Qué será de tu familia sin el payaso, sin ánimo de ofender, que eres tú?! Y un consejo: no discutas tanto con tu padre. Yo también pasé por esa etapa en la que crees que lo que te dicen tus padres es para fastidiarte. Pero yo conozco a tu padre más que de sobra, y sé que quiere lo mejor de vosotros. No lo olvides.

-¡Dios, tío Vlad, hazte poeta o algo así! ¡Si casi lloro otra vez! ¿Sabes cuánto llevo de racha emotiva?

- De eso se trataba- dije tras soltar una corta carcajada.

Entonces oí unos ladridos muy familiares y vi a Zero, quien vino hacia mí rápidamente y, tras dar varias vueltas alrededor de mí, se puso a la altura de mi cara, con la nariz brillando intensamente.

-Yo también te voy a echar de menos, chico.

En aquel momento me dio ganas de acariciar su cabecita. Por desgracia recordé que era un perro fantasma y que mi mano atravesaría su cuerpo sin remedio. ¿Echaría de menos las caricias que recibía en su otra vida?

-Y lo mejor lo he dejado para el final: ¡la pareja estrella!- dije tras ponerme detrás de Jack y Sally y poner mis brazos sobre los hombros de ambos.

-Por favor, Vladimir. No empieces.- dijo Sally, sonriendo.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿No te alegras de tener a alguien con quien acompañarnos a Jack y a mí cuando salimos de juerga?- repliqué antes de soltar una sonora carcajada. Sí, amigos, a pesar de ser un vampiro atormentado, tengo un gran sentido del humor mucho más reforzado tras recuperar a María.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Jack, desconcertado, aunque creo que se lo tomó con humor porque esbozó una sonrisa que iba de un lado al otro de su cara.- ¿Desde cuándo vamos tú y yo de juerga?

-¡Solo estoy suavizando el ambiente, colega! Te conozco demasiado como para saber que no te gustan las despedidas. Me recuerdas a esos niños que esperan todo un año… por los regalos de Navidad.

Ahora me arrepiento de haber dicho ese comentario, porque recibí una colleja de Jack, quien exclamó, con el ceño fruncido:

-¡Deja ya de hurgar en la herida, ¿quieres?!

-Lo siento, no me pude resistir.- respondí mientras me frotaba la nuca- ¡Y controla esa mano, hombre! ¡Menuda fuerza que tienes!

-¡Te lo mereces! –exclamó el esqueleto mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Entonces dijo, mientras sonreía de forma pícara- Aunque creo que me ha gustado y todo.

No me extraña que Jack sea el padre de Johnny. ¡Son iguales! ¿Sabéis? Estas discusiones que tengo con Jack hacen que parezcamos hermanos, y si hubiese una frase que nos definiese sería la que dice: "Hay hermanos que se llevan como amigos y amigos que se llevan como hermanos"

-Puede que te parezca raro, pero voy a echar de menos esta colleja.- dije, entre risas.

-Tranquilo, tengo más de estas reservadas para el año que viene.

-Pues entonces no vuelvo.

-¡Entonces te acosaré por correo hasta que vengas!

-¡Si lo digo en broma! ¿Cómo voy a dejar de ver a mi "amigo casi hermano" de toda la vida? Por cierto, con eso de molestarme por correo, me recuerdas a estos asesinos acosadores de las películas.

-¡Tampoco te pongas así, hombre!- exclamó Jack, asustado.

-Lo siento, es mi manera de ser. Suelo exagerar las cosas. ¡Bueno, no atrasemos esto más que parece que no me voy a ir nunca! Que hoy era el último día de fiesta y mañana tengo que dar clase.

-¿Eres maestro?- me preguntó María.

-Correcto, concretamente profesor de Historia desde hace casi cuarenta años. Tengo fama de no faltar nunca y no quiero que mis alumnos se depriman por mi ausencia. No como una vez que los alumnos hicieron una fiesta, literalmente, cuando el de Matemáticas se puso enfermo. ¿Veis que me estoy desviando del tema? Aunque he de reconocer que por estos momentos siempre añoro esta ciudad.

-Puede que no te creas lo que voy a decir- intervino Jack-, pero voy a echar de menos tus comentarios sobre el "casi desastre navideño" que monté. Sin ellos me faltaría algo.

-¡Ja, ahora me entero de que te gusta que hurguen en las heridas de tu pasado!

-¡Tú lárgate ya, sinvergüenza!

-¿No me das un abrazo de despedida?- pregunté, con los brazos abiertos y fingiendo estar triste.

-Mira que no tienes remedio.- respondió Jack entre risas.

-Lo sé- dije mientras abrazaba a mi viejo amigo. Cuídate, ¿vale?

-Lo mismo digo. Nos vemos el año que viene.-respondió Jack mientras nos separábamos.

-Tampoco tenemos que esperar tanto. Si necesitas mi ayuda, mándame una carta o algo y vendré lo más rápido que pueda.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Adiós, Vladimir.

-Hasta la próxima, Jack.

Me di la vuelta para decirle a María que nos íbamos, pero había un problema: no vi a María.

-Genial. La he perdido de nuevo- dije, frustrado.

Entonces oí su voz a mi lado:

-Pero si estoy aquí.

Me volví hacia la voz y vi a un cuervo que se mantenía en el aire. Entonces se posó en mi hombro antes de decirme:

-Tranquilo, soy yo.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Bueno, verás: esta mañana me desperté así y casi me da algo. Pero logré tranquilizarme y me di cuenta de que anoche soñé que estaba volando, así que probé a imaginarme con mi forma humana, y funcionó.

-Bueno, es lo que me dijiste cuando nos conocimos: querías ser libre como un pájaro. Pues tu deseo ya se cumplió. Además, tienes la forma adecuada. La puerta por donde entro y salgo de aquí es bastante pequeña. Por eso siempre entro transformado en murciélago. Aunque te tengo mucha envidia. En cierto modo los cuervos son aves con cierto encanto.

-¡Ay, no sigas por ahí, Vladimir, que me ruborizo!- exclamó María mientras se cubría parte de su rostro con un ala.

Yo sonreí antes de decir:

-¿No te importa bajarte de mi hombro? Es que voy a transformarme en murciélago, si no quieres quedarte aquí, claro.

-Me gustaría conocer un poco más a esta gente tan agradable, pero prefiero saber cómo ha cambiado el mundo en mi ausencia.

-¡Madre mía, pues no te queda nada!- exclamé antes de transformarme en murciélago.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Cuando quieras.

Me volví hacia Jack y al resto de habitantes de Halloween Town y me despedí de ellos por última vez, antes de salir por la misma tumba por la que entré.

Aquel día supe, desde que recuperé a María, que mi alma estaba aliviada y que jamás volvería a Halloween Town con las manos vacías.

* * *

**Bueno, y aquí acaba este fic. Sinceramente me lo he pasado de miedo al escribirlo. Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Si esto fuera un video de YouTube diría "like y favoritos si les gustó y dejen sus comentarios" XD. Muchas gracias a quienes hayan leído esta historia. 3**


End file.
